The Real World: Angel Grove
by pinkywriter
Summary: What happens when seven Rangers of previous seasons unite in one big house? This is when all Rangers stop being polite, and start being real!
1. The Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any series of Real World or Power Rangers, these belong to either Saban Entertainment (now Disney) or Bunim-Murray, the creators of these two great shows.**

Prologue: What happens when seven former Rangers live in one big house in Angel Grove? Who will make nice? Be bad? Hook up? Who's the party animal? Read on to find out...

There was a fairly large house in Angel Grove. It was large, but very roomy. It had nine bedrooms, four baths, and a confessional, but something was missing -- PEOPLE.

It was a bright spring afternoon, when seven Rangers had moved into the humble home. Each came from different seasons as well as had different personalities. In fact, some haven't seen each other in almost quite a long time. Rocky was first to enter the home and entered the confessional.

"Hi, I'm Rocky DeSantos," Rocky said. "I was the second Red Ranger from the series MMPR season three, Zeo's Blue Ranger, and now, I've retired after an accident during a pre-tournament action, so here I am now."

Rocky walked around the house. He dressed in his non-Ranger color since he had retired a long while ago. However, as a former Ranger, he had decided to open up his own dojo and help younger children about martial arts and safety. Next, Adam came in.

"Hi, I'm Adam Park," Adam sat in the confessional. "I was the second Black Ranger in series three of MMPR, the Green one in Zeo and Turbo, but now, I'm married and I'm loving life to the fullest with my wife Tanya Sloan-Park."

As Adam recalls his marriage, two more Rangers had showed up - Tommy and Kimberly. To everyone's dismay, they were not together.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart," Kimberly mentions to the producers. "I'm the first and original pink power ranger, and a former gymnast."

"Thomas Oliver," Tommy jokes around. "No, I'm Tommy Oliver. The Ranger with many colors - you've got Green, White, and finally, Red. My life's been good, but hectic. I just graduated with my doctrate in Palentology with hopes to find a job as a teacher of some sort. 

Kimberly glared at Tommy as she walked in. She didn't notice any other women besides her, until a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Aisha Campbell," Aisha chimes in. "I'm the second yellow Ranger. I recently had returned from my trip from Africa. It has been a long while since I have returned to the states since I have been busy with tending to animals. My successor Tanya Sloan-Park has been in my place for several years until I returned." 

Finally, the two last Rangers had showed up.

"I'm Katherine Hillard," Kat half smiled. "Hmm...I'm the second pink ranger from season three of MMPR, first season of Zeo, and lastly, Turbo."

Kat didn't look too happy to be in the same room with her predecessor. She looked around the home that she would be in for a couple months, and sighed.

"I'm Tanya Sloan-Park," a young woman mentioned. "I'm the second yellow Ranger in Zeo and first in Turbo. My hubby Adam and I have been married for nearly six months now, and well...I'll say, I'm enjoying married life."

Now, seven Rangers have returned. What will happen? Who will stay on the longest without a fight? Will there be hope?


	2. At The House

The time now is six o'clock in the evening, each of the Rangers were in different places of the house. Kimberly was the next to talk in the confessional.

"I sorta like it here," Kimberly looked semi-happy. "I guess you can say, I am because I have my best friend Aisha here, but two people in my opinion, I'm gonna avoid is Katherine and well, Katherine."

As she talks to the producers in the confessional, Adam overhears her.  
He shakes his head as he walks past the confessional. Things didn't seem good, but it was Kimberly's opinion - maybe it'll change.

As Kimberly walked out of the confessional, Rocky, Tommy, and Aisha were playing some pool nearby.

"Kim," Aisha called out. "Girl, help me here. The guys are beating me in this game."

Kim grabbed a cuestick and joined in. She saw Kat in a distance and tried to avoid her. Kat sighed and sat a few feet away from the pool table. 

"Kat, join us!" Rocky motioned. Kat shook her head no, and opened her book.

Meanwhile, Tanya was on the phone with her mother explaining how exciting it was to be sharing a big home with Adam and his friends.

"Oh mom, I love it here," Tanya smiled. "Adam's here, and so are Tommy, Kat, and several other people like Rocky."

"Tan, just have fun sweetie, " Tanya's mother Michelle reminded her. "Tell me all about it when you two love birds come home."

"I will, bye Mom." Tanya hung up the house phone and walked over to the game room.

She walked over to Adam and smacked his butt. 

"Owww," Adam screamed. "That hurt, babe."   
Tanya giggled and sat next to Kat.

"What's the matter?" She asked.  
"Oh, its nothing. Nothing really." Kat read to herself her book she hadn't finished reading while on the plane.  
"Katherine Hillard, _really_ wrong?" Tanya asked once more.  
Kat said nothing and continued reading.

"I'm bored of this you guys. Let's go out!" Kimberly put her cuestick down.  
"I second that!" Rocky jumped up. "Who's up for going around town tonight?"

Everyone notioned, but Kat. Strange enough, she didn't want to go out on the first night with her roommates.

-7:45pm-  
Everyone was getting ready. The girls were doing their hair and makeup which eventually figuring out what to wear was the hardest for some of them. As for the men, they wanted to just have fun - they could careless what they wore. 

"Kat, c'mon," Tanya tugged Kat's arm to get ready.   
"No, Tan, you guys go. Okay?" Kat spoke softly. "I'm gonna call Jason in a few."

Tanya nodded and continued to get ready.

"You girls ready?" Tommy hollered from the living room.

Each of the girls walked out - stunning and beautiful. Tommy took a double take on Kim. He removed his glasses and glanced at her beauty.  
Kimberly blushed a little and got her purse.

"Wow, babe." Adam smiled to his wife.  
"Thanks, hon." Tanya smiled back. "You look sexy yourself."

"Katherine, we're leaving!!" Aisha screamed from the living room as she followed her roommates. 

Kat took no mind; she was sulking around while looking at Jason's picture on her cell phone. She hoped she'd get to hear his voice when everyone left.

-9:15pm-  
Everyone was gone out of the house. It was quiet and peaceful, so Kat called Jason.

"Hey babe," Kat said.  
"Hey to you too," Jason spoke. "What's up? How's the house?"  
"Fine," Kat hestitated. "I guess."

Kat and Jason spoke for hours. As for her roommates, they were having a good time that evening laughing and joking around. Three of the Rangers hit the dance floor and started dancing. Fun times, but crazy times indeed. 


	3. The Night Out

-12:35am- 

Everyone still out and about in the late hours of Angel Grove. The fun-filled gang went from club to club, bar to bar, but still remained to have a great time.

Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya were three crazy dancers as several men gawked and watched them dancing.

Adam glared at the men that whistled and hollered at Tanya, but he jumped right in between the girls to make her feel comfortable.

"Yo, check out the Frog!" teased Rocky. "Jump, jump."

He laughed as Tommy walked around with a drink in hand whistling at the dancers. Momentarily, Rocky joined in the crowd of dancers tugging Tommy in.

Six of the Rangers danced like crazy. Little did they know, time went by so quickly.

"Here's to us," Adam raised a glass. "Here's to our crazy times together."

The five raised their glasses with Adam and toasted one another.

-2:30am-   
Each Ranger had returned home. Everyone was tired from a long hard night of partying. As for Kat, she was already asleep after a couple hours of talking to her boyfriend Jason Lee Scott on the phone.

"Woooohooo," Rocky shrieked really loud. "That was a fun night."

Kim covered his mouth as they walked in with the others.

"Goodnight all," Tommy tipy-toed into his bedroom he shared with Rocky.

"Night, man." Adam yawned as he walked into his room with Tanya.

Aisha tipy-toed into the confessional.

"This was a fun night," Aisha mentions. "This was one night I won't forget. My roommates are the best."

Kimberly quickly changed and walked over to Tommy and Rocky's bedroom.

"Go to bed, Kim," Rocky yawned. "It's almost 3am."

Kim said nothing, but she turned Tommy's sheets over, and made herself comfortable. 

"Night, Rocko," Kim yawned. She smiled to herself as she slept on one side of Tommy's bed.

-10:15am-  
The six partied out Rangers were sound asleep in each of their beds. However, all, but one was not in their own bed. Kimberly still was aleep in Tommy's bed. Tommy rolled over and felt an arm. He groaned softly, and turned over.

Kimberly peaked over and yawned, but fell back to sleep. As for Kat, she was already up, wearing her headphones, and practicing her ballet moves.

EARLIER THIS MORNING IN THE CONFESSIONAL  
"I see Kim's in Tommy's bed," Kat smirked. "I wonder if Tommy knows."

Kat giggled as she explained in the confessional that she hoped Kim and Tommy hooked up while out with their friends. Tanya and Adam slept peacefully cuddling while asleep. Rocky, still asleep, heard his alarm go off, but ignored it numerous times. Aisha, was already in the shower, and prepping for a new day of fun.

-12:25pm- 

The sound of Rocky's alarm finally went off in his side of the room.  
"Wake up you two," Rocky shook Tommy and Kimberly. "It's 12:30pm."

"Wha? Mommy, five more minutes." Kim groaned.  
Tommy shot up from his bed. "WHAT?! Are you serious? Rocko!!"

Tanya and Adam had been up an hour ago and were chatting in the kitchen with Aisha. 

"Did you guys hear that Tommy and Kim hooked up last night?" Aisha asked the two of them.

"WHAT?!" Tanya surpried.  
"They look like they did 'cause Kim and Tommy were in the same bed." Aisha insisted.

Adam's eyes widened, but still wouldn't believe till he heard it from them. 

Moments later, Kim woke up.

"UGH," she groaned. She got up, still tired, managed to walk over to her room and got herself clean clothes to set aside near the shower.

As for Tommy, he was in the other shower washing off the many smells he had from the other night. He quickly dried off, and walked over to the kitchen with his other friends.

His friends all looked at him in shock.

"Tommy, did you," Tanya asked. "and Kim..."

"Did I what, Tan?" Tommy asked. He poured himself some coffee.  
"You two hook up?" Tanya questioned.

Tommy overpoured his cup of coffee when he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kimberly finally walks in, and looks at everyone.

"What's goin' on you guys?" Kim asked. She looked at her friends as they had weird looks on their faces.

"Kimberly, we're going to ask you the same question." Adam asked.  
"Did you and Tommy hook up?" 

Kimberly didn't know what to say. She was speechless.


	4. Hook up? What hookup?

Kimberly scratched her head and pondered what Tanya meant. She was still semi-tired as well as didn't recall anything that happened that night with Tommy. As for Tommy, he had one drink and a shot which was the only thing he had.

"I can't believe this," Kim said. "You guys expect to think I slept with Dr. Thomas Oliver?" 

Several nods were around the kitchen. Kim's eyes began to well up as she looked at her friends. She didn't know what to say, or how to face Tommy.

"Tommy, say something," Kim looked down. "Did we really hook up or not?"

Tommy took a sip of his coffee, but didn't say a word. He knew she was in his bed, but nothing more was to happen, or so he wanted to believe. 

Kim ran to the confessional, upset and mad. She couldn't believe Tommy couldn't stand up for her on what had happened that night. If they did sleep together, who would believe them - Tommy or his alter ego who was drunk that night. However, Kim finally reached the confessional in tears.

"They want to believe I slept with Tommy," Kimberly weeped to the producers. "For all I know, this is Kat's plot to get rid of me and out of this house." 

Tommy knocked on the confessional door. Kim allowed him in and they both spoke their minds. Kimberly dried her eyes and looked at Tommy.

"Tommy, they want to believe we slept together." Kim looked down.  
"Well, let them. I knew you had slept in my bed this morning, and thats all I know." Tommy lifted her chin up.

As Tommy lifted her chin up, he gave her a peck on the lips. Kimberly smiled and kissed back.

"Let's keep this between us," Tommy half smiled. "This is one thing I don't want our roommates to know."

"Yeah," Kimberly smiled back. "If they want to know the truth, come to the confessional."

Kimberly walked out of the confessional. She motioned to Tommy to come out with her so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but he pulled her by her waist to sit on his lap. It was now Tommy's turn in the confessional.

As they sat in the confessional, Kat came back from her ballet routine. 

"Did you hear about this Kat?" Aisha questioned.   
"About what?" Kat answered.  
"Kim and Tommy might've hooked up." Aisha mentioned excitedly.

Kat smirked as she heard those words, "hooked up." However, when she walked past Tommy and Rocky's room, there was more than that or so she recalled. She knew Tommy was intoxicated and so was Kim, but things looked pretty much the same when she saw them 'cuddling.' In fact, it surprised her when things got too comfortable in Tommy's bed.

After a few confessions later, Tommy walked out with Kim. Now, the question was -- did they?

Tommy had a smile on his face whereas Kim had the same. Things looked fishy, but the two kept to themselves about a certain 'hook up' the first night of living in the Angel Grove home.

Later that day, it was another fun-filled day.

-8:45pm-  
Another night, another crazy night. The Rangers had gone out again. This time, Kat joined them. She wasn't going to waste her time sulking around the house and missing Jason, so she forced herself to have a fun time.

While at the club that evening, the 'hookup' between Tommy and Kimberly was shown on the dance floor. They danced to trance and club songs whereas they tried to avoid people who may know their 'secret.' 

While dancing with them, Rocky turned around and tapped Adam. Both of them were in shock. It was true, both Kimberly and Tommy were dancing together. They were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. The other Ranger girls looked as well, but couldn't believe. 

As they danced to the music, Tommy and Kimberly tried to avoid the cameras and their roommates at all costs.


	5. Suspicions, Fights, and More

-10:30pm-   
Tommy and Kimberly had walked back from the dancefloor.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" Tommy asked.  
"Okay," Kim smiled. "If you insist."

The two of them received their drinks and toasted to one another. As for their roommates, they were still on the dancefloor dancing away and acting crazy. Tommy and Kimberly watched as they walked over to the nearest table.

"Man," Rocky spoke out of breath. "I've never seen so much craziness on the floor."

Rocky took a sip of his drink and went back to join the bunch. The other Ranger girls continued to dance into the night with the Ranger boys. In the corner of Kat's eye, she saw Tommy and Kimberly kissing. Once again, she kept it to herself. She knew alcohol had taken a toll on the two of them, and they'd forget what happened that night.

Tommy took Kim's hand and they returned to the dance floor. They danced to several club songs when the unthinkable happened. A man came behind Kimberly and touched her. 

"Heyyy!" Kimberly shrieked.  
"Hey to you too baby," the man scoffed. "Wanna dance?"  
"NO! Leave me alone!" Kimberly screamed.

Tommy looked at the man. He was as tall as Tommy, so he picked a fight.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Tommy screamed at the man.  
"Who's gonna make me? YOU?" The man screamed back.

Before anyone knew it, a fight between Tommy and a stranger had happened in the club. As fists flew, Kimberly tried to stop the both of them. 

Momentarily, club security officers came and attempted to break the fight.

Kimberly rushed over to Tommy. She was scared, but concerned for Tommy. His glasses were in array and almost broken. She touched his sore face and asked the bartender to get some ice for him.

"Here," Kim said. "This should make you feel better."  
"Thanks, Kimberly." Tommy spoke as he took the ice that was wrapped in a bar cloth.

As the other Rangers walked over to see what had happened, they saw Kimberly and Tommy together.

"Let's go home guys," Tanya spoke. "Clubbing isn't the night for tonight." 

Kimberly nodded and helped Tommy up. The other Rangers followed as they saw Kimberly and Tommy hold hands a little. 

-1:45am-  
The Rangers finally arrived back to their house. Kimberly had walked over with Tommy to his room. She sat him down on his bed and helped him undress.

"I can do this myself, Kimberly." Tommy said. "I'm not that bruised. It's only my lip, see."

"Yeah, sure its only your lip." Kim teased. "You had me scared there tonight Tommy."

"I'm sorry," Tommy said softly. "I just wanted to protect you." 

Kim nodded and tugged on Tommy's shirt closer.

IN THE CONFESSIONAL

"Man, what a crazy night," Rocky mentioned. "Tommy got hurt by some dumb dude that was hitting up on Kim. This is one crazy night."

What a crazy night was afterall, one night that no one would forget -- NO ONE. 


	6. Dreams and a Cat Fight

It was another night of sleep, sleep, and more sleep, but Kimberly sat up on her bed thinking. Did Tommy really protect her that night in the club as a friend, or did his alter ego set in to fight with the stranger? Kimberly sighed, and attempted to get to bed.

After Rocky's confessional, he went into bed himself. He was tired and physically drained. His friends were already asleep, and he was still up. He emptied out his pockets which contained his wallet and cell phone, and went to bed.

"What a night," Tommy thought to himself as he thought to himself. "I had to protect Kimberly because I think I have feelings for her."

Tommy sighed as he slept, but couldn't get Kim off his mind. He knew he had to talk to her again and tried to reason with her, but another day would help to talk to her more.

The following morning was eventful. The Rangers had planned a day outing which could do some good rather than partying the whole night away as usual.

The outing consisted of a picnic in the park. Kat had her hopes of just relaxing with her friends.

"Kim, can I have a word with you?" Kat asked.

"Um, sure." Kim replied as she walked over to Kat to the bench.

The two ladies talked and Kat spoke her mind.

"I know for a fact that you and Tommy are hooking up." Kat responded.

"You do?" Kim questioned.

Kat nodded and explained that she had feelings for Tommy too, but was scared. Scared, because Jason would've known, and Kim's reaction would've taken its toll.

"Well, you can have him, then!" Kimberly screamed.

"No, Kimberly, you don't understand." Kat screamed back.

"You just want him because I broke up with him in some 'letter.' The fact _you _made a move on him while on a ski trip?" Kim screamed louder.

"So, what if I did? Kim, he was hurting because you found someone else while in Florida." Kat continued to raise her voice.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, and both girls had a scream fest. It wasn't pretty, but both former Ranger girls were screaming.

Suddenly, Adam walked over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaa!" Adam tried to divide his two friends. "What in the world is going on?"

"She started it!" Both girls screamed.

"Katherine, I thought you were my friend, and then you just decided to 'hook up' with…with..with..HIM! UGH!" Kimberly yelled.

"Kimberly, if you could just listen to me for once!" Katherine yelled back.

"Wait, can one of you tell me what's going on?" Adam asked.

Both girls sat on opposite sides of the bench – Adam in the middle. Adam sighed and tried to reason with the girls.


	7. Explanations and Tears

Adam turned to Kimberly, and then turned to Katherine. Both girls were worn out from screaming. First, he spoke to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, tell me what happened." He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, just ask the feline yourself." Kimberly spoke bitterly.

"Sure, you just didn't want to hear me out Kimberly." Kat glared.

"Whatever, Katherine," Kimberly glared back. "Why don't you just grow up!"

"Look who's talking." Katherine continued to glare.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Adam raised his voice.

Adam was frustrated, but wanted answers. He wanted to resolve this before the others came over.

"Tell your friend Kimberly that Tommy and I did hook up, and so what if we did something?" Kat remarked.

"Why you little sneak!" Kimberly growled.

"Kimberly, you expect him to crawl back to you don't you." Kat growled back. "This is why you decided to come back to Angel Grove didn't you?"

Kimberly glared at the remarks Katherine made. She was very mad and already upset. As for Adam, he looked at Katherine, and then at Kimberly.

"Look you guys," Adam said. "I love you both like my sisters. You two are my family. Now, you two shouldn't be talking like this, especially over Tommy."

"Gee, thanks Dad for the pep talk about boys," Kimberly scoffed. "But, it's not helping."

She had her back at Adam and Kat. She still couldn't believe Kat and Tommy hooked up while she was away, but it was out of her control. She was in Florida and Tommy was in California free as a bird.

Momentarily, Tommy walked over.

"Is everything alright over here?" he asked.

Kimberly refused to speak. She was furious and mad with bitterness.

"Well, these two are fighting over you that's all I know." Adam answered.

Tommy took a deep breath and sat on the grass trying to make sense of the whole story as Adam explained. After explaining, Adam walked back to the baseball field to talk to Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha. He hoped that by the end of the day, things would be resolved and his two friends would talk again.

"Tommy," Kat spoke softly. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Kimberly angrily spoke. "Pfft. I've heard that before."

Kimberly walked away and left Katherine and Tommy to talk.

"What's her problem?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, just some people don't grow up." Kat remarked.

Kimberly walked over in tears and hugged Aisha.

"Isha, I wish I wasn't here." Kimberly cried.

"Shhh…girl, its okay." Aisha comforted. She hugged her best friend and attempted to cheer her up.

Meanwhile, Kat and Tommy spoke to each other. Things seemed to feel better for the most part. Now, it was time for Kat and Kim to talk. Tommy motioned for Kim to come over, but she ignored his numerous requests.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted.

"WHAT?" Kimberly shouted back.

Kimberly walked over and sat on the grass.

"What now?" Kimberly questioned. "What do you want to tell me, that you and Katherine are an item now?"

"No," Tommy answered. "I want to tell you that Katherine has something to tell you."

"Go ahead," Kimberly said. "I'm listening."

As she listened to Katherine's side of the story, Kim's eyes widened. She heard everything from the time she left to the ski trip. She was surprised that Tommy _did _have feelings for Katherine, but it slowly faded. However, Katherine had continuous feelings. In fact, when she started dating Jason, her feelings for Tommy didn't change.

Kimberly's eyes began to well up again. She was upset, but emotional about how Kat could do that to her. Then again, it meant nothing because Tommy didn't feel the same way he did for Katherine as he did with Kimberly. He saw Katherine as a sister whereas he saw Kimberly in something more.

"But, Kimberly," Katherine said. "Since you left Angel Grove, it felt like I had standards."

"Standards of what?" Kimberly responded as she dried her eyes. "The standards of being with him, keeping him away from me. What standards Katherine?"

"Kim, I had to put standards on myself." Kat explained. "I had to put standards up because he was your former boyfriend. In fact, the night after the prom, Tommy and I did many things that we should've never have done. Kim, I regret it."

"Yeah, Kim." Tommy responded. "We did have sex together on prom night, but Kim, I've changed a lot since then. I'm a lot wiser now than I was then."

Kimberly sat there, and thought to herself. "How could Tommy do this? He had sex with Kat, and then he wants me back? What is going on?"

She continued to sit there, listening to both sides but knew that back in high school was all in the past and to live for the future would be with Tommy. However, if she had to live in the moment, she would have to listen to them and what had happened had to be told.

Meanwhile in the baseball field, a young girl walked up to Rocky.

"Hi," the girl spoke. "Did you guys lose this ball?"

Rocky's eyes beamed and gave her a smile.

"You're cute," the girl spoke. "My name's Alexis, but my friends call me 'Lexie.'

"I'm Rocky," Rocky said. "It's nice to meet you."

Aisha smirked as she watched her best friend talk to a girl. She nudged Tanya to watch with her. As for Adam, he was too occupied with throwing around the baseball Lexie had found.

Things in Angel Grove did seem right or did it?


	8. Celebrations

"Funny," Tommy laughed. "Very funny, bro."

"Tommy's now a doctor, babe." Kat assured her boyfriend.

"Damn, bro," Jason responded. "What kind of a doctor?"

"Paleontology," Tommy responded back. "I study bones of dinosaurs and stuff."

"Oh," Jason looked at him weirdly. "I always thought Billy was the one with the brains, but certainly you blew me away with that."

The three former Rangers helped carry in Jason's bags. Meanwhile, Aisha stepped into the confessional.

IN THE CONFESSIONAL

"Wow, Jason's here." Aisha said amazed. "I don't think I've met Rocky's predecessor before, but I'll introduce myself in a few."

"As of right now," she continued. "I wish I had someone in my life. Everyone seems to be all in love, but me."

"Aisha, come out for a sec," Tommy asked Aisha.

Aisha had popped her head out of the confessional door.

"Coming." Aisha said.

Aisha said her final words in the confessional and came out. She noticed a tall dark-haired male that was the same height as Tommy had his arm around Kat. She extended her arm out.

"So, you're Jason, right?" Aisha questioned.

"Yep, that would be me," Jason said as he shook Aisha's hand.

The two of them shook hands and smiled at Kat. Kat looked very happy to be with Jason. She was happy for the two of them – but could the happiness continue?

Rocky walked by the confessional and entered it as the other Rangers started talking to Jason.

ROCKY'S CONFESSION

"So, where do I begin?" Rocky hesitated to the producers. "Well, for starters, Lexie and I are not together anymore."

He sighed, but explained further that he had a crush on someone in the house.

"She's like a best friend to me," he continued. "Ever since we were in high school, she felt more than like a sister to me. Aisha is more than just a friend to me now."

Later that evening, the Rangers and Jason had a mini-celebration at the house to celebrate Jason's arrival back to Angel Grove. Drinks were being made and loud music blared on the radio – this was truly the night.

Everyone danced like no one was watching and drank till drinks ran out.

Jason sat on top of Katherine. She was blushing as he gave her a lap dance.

"Jase, stop." She blushed. "JASON LEE!!"

Jason was laughing and joking around. The others watched as Katherine had a deep pink look to her tone.

"He's not going to bite you Kat." Tanya joked.

"I know," Kat blushed more. "Damn it, he's so hot."

As for Rocky and Adam, they were taking shots in the kitchen with Tommy.

"Man, I really like Aisha." Rocky spoke drunkly. "She's so oh-my-God…beautiful."

Adam and Tommy looked at Rocky confused. Was he saying what he really meant? Did he really like Aisha that way?

Aisha and Kimberly were dancing on tables and being their goofy selves. With digital camera in hand, Kimberly took a picture of her and Aisha.

"To this moment, Isha." Kim said. They made silly faces on the picture and the picture was taken.

Aisha looked at Rocky as she watched him take a shot of tequila and smiled to herself.

"Earth to Aisha," Kimberly said as she waved her hand over Aisha's face. "You there?"

"Sorry girl," Aisha answered. "Isn't Rocky hot?"

"Um, what?" Kim said as she touched her best friend's forehead. "You feeling alright? You sure you had one drink tonight?"

Aisha nodded and watched Rocky. She was in awe as she watched the man drink.

Momentarily, Adam walked over with two cups filled with long island ice teas. He walked over to his wife and his two other female friends.

"I think someone likes someone," Adam hinted as he walked over with a drink for Tanya. "And I know who it is too."


	9. A Love Connection

"Who is it, honey?" Tanya asked.

"Aisha likes Rocky," Adam answered. "She's been saying it for years. For once, I'd like to see those two together."

-1:45am-

TOMMY'S CONFESSION

"DRUNKNESS!" Tommy blurted out. "I mean, whoa. Rocky likes Aisha. I think he likes her too, but like whoa they're in love, man."

Tommy was already wasted. His speech was very slurry and was already making obscene comments about everyone in the house.

"Rocky and Aisha, muah muah muah." Tommy continued and laughed. "They are for each other."

Tommy walked out of the confessional and back to the party. Jason watched his best friend as he managed to crash onto the couch. He was alright – no injuries, thankfully.

As Tanya and Adam talked to Aisha, Rocky walked over.

"You are so beautiful, Isha." Rocky drunkly spoke. "You are simply amazing."

Aisha giggled and put his drink down.

"Rocko, you had too much to drink again." Aisha reminded him.

"No, I'm fine." Rocky said and smirked.

Aisha looked at him with loving eyes but Rocky looked away to get his cup.

Tanya and Adam took each other by the hand. They walked away so that the two could try to talk that night.

Later that early morning, the party was over.

-3:30am-

The Angel Grove home was a mess. Cups of half-full drinks were scattered on the floor and in the kitchen. Everyone was sober and couldn't believe the mess they had made.

"Look at this mess," Kat sighed. "This is going to take forever to clean."

"We're such pigs." Tanya sighed too.

As for the rest of the gang, Tommy was the first one to crash. He was already had so many drinks that he called it a night to sleep it off.

Jason was asleep too. He cuddled Kat's pink pillow which contained her scent of her body spray. He smiled softly to himself as he slept.

Kimberly helped the girls in the kitchen whereas Rocky and Aisha took the living room and game room.

"Aisha," Rocky said. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Aisha replied. "Anything Rocko. We go way back."

Rocky leaned in and kissed Aisha.

Immediately, Aisha pulled away.

"What was that for?" Aisha questioned.

"No real reason," Rocky answered. "But, I like this."

Rocky kissed her again, and this time he wouldn't let her break away.

Momentarily, Tanya walked in.

"Isha, question." Tanya asked. "Oops. I'll be back; I see that you two are busy."

Tanya walked back from the game room to the kitchen.

"Did Aisha tell you where the other trashcan was?" Kim asked.

"Nope, but you guys should check this out." Tanya replied.

Tanya, Kim, and Kat peered in the game room, and to their surprise, a hookup was made. It wasn't Tommy and Kim or Tommy and Kat, but Rocky and Aisha.


	10. Love, Kisses, and Cabo

Later that morning, after hours of cleaning and fixing up the house, the girls jumped in the hot tub.

"Ah," Kat relaxed her aching muscles. "This feels good."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "I'll say. We really cleaned up here."

Tanya agreed with the both of them. She and the three girls sat in there to relax.

"Good morning ladies." Adam said walked out of his bedroom.

As he spoke to his friends, he heard two people laughing from afar.

"Who is that?" Adam asked.

The girls giggled to themselves since they've seen Rocky and Aisha's make out session early this morning.

"Um, hi guys." Rocky said. "Sorry for the outburst. Aisha and I wanted to catch up."

"On what?" Tanya inquired.

"Hmm..the good old days when the bear and ape were one." Rocky retorted.

"Oh brother," Adam joked. "Isn't that cute?"

Everyone laughed to Adam's joke when Tommy retrieved the mail.

"You guys!" Tommy hollered. "There's mail."

Tommy carried a heavy box that contained the words _SAF Travel._

"What is it Tommy?" asked Kat.

Jason retrieved the envelope from the package and skimmed it.

"You guys," Jason looked up. "It says here that the roommates are going on a trip to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico!"

"Let me see that," Tommy said. "Oh my God you guys! We're going to CABO!"

Everyone was excited. Their first trip outside California was to be planned as well as to be enjoyed.

What will happen in Cabo?


	11. Sneak Peak of the Aftershow

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Ever wonder what happened after three months with the Real World: Angel Grove cast?

"These three months have changed us all," a cast mate responds to the MTV VJ. "Really, it truly did."

clips of drama and friendship

"It made me so mad when I heard about it," another reflects. "We're good friends now."

clips of Cabo  
"I got so wasted it wasn't even funny," the third cast mate answers. "So bad, I couldn't think straight." 

Reunite with the cast, reflect on their times of drama and craziness.

**THE REAL WORLD: ANGEL GROVE – Drama, Drinks, and Friendship**

**_COMING SOON_**


	12. Excitement for Cabo

Each of the Rangers was excited. However, that day they leave for Cabo, Jason had to leave back to Los Angeles.

Kat looked at the flight ticket and a tear fell off her face.

"It won't be the same without you," Kat teared. "Who am I going to cuddle at night?"

Jason wiped her eye and held her tightly.

"Kitty, it'll be alright." Jason assured her. "You'll have fun and when you come back, tell me all about it, but promise me you'll bring me something back."

Kat smiled and embraced her boyfriend. Jason, the kidder always wanted something to remind him of Kat. He loved her very much.

"When's the flight leave, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"April 29th," Tommy answered. "We leave at 8:45a.m."

"Okay," Kimberly replied. "Now, what to pack? Just kidding."

Tommy laughed and shook his head at Kimberly. Her instincts on clothing haven't changed a bit, but he knew she had to be prepared.

TANYA AND ADAM'S CONFESSIONS

"Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico!" Tanya shrieked. "Can you believe it?"

"I'm looking forward to this," Adam added. "I really am. This'll give Tanya and me to have our second honeymoon."

They shared a kiss. Eventually, they started telling the producers that this was their second honeymoon. Their first honeymoon was in Rome, Italy. Tanya enjoyed it because of the scenery that it provided her whereas it provided Adam some ways to learn another language.

"Oh, our honeymoon was amazing," Tanya recalls. "I never would've thought a country like that would take my breath away."

Adam smiled. He loved Tanya very much. He knew that Cabo would provide them another chance of being themselves as a newly-wedded couple.

"Roc, do me a fav?" Aisha requested.

"Anything Baby Bear," Rocky answered.

"Can you get my towel, it's over there." Aisha pointed to her towel on the far end of the room.

"This one?" Rocky lifted up.

Aisha nodded. Rocky walked over with her towel and kissed her again. Aisha kissed back and attempted to splash him.

"HEY!" Rocky winced. "That wasn't nice Baby Bear."

Aisha giggled and jumped out of the hot tub with assistance of Rocky.

Tommy and Kim watched in awe. From behind, Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim.

A small smile came to Kim's face as she felt Tommy's hand on her bare shoulder.


	13. Cabo Part I

The plan ride from Angel Grove had finally touched down on Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico in the mid-afternoon. It was already about 4:45, and each of the Rangers was filled with anticipation and excitement for their trip to begin.

-4:50pm-

The Rangers had finally arrived at the hotel where they planned to stay in Cabo for the next two weeks.

"Look at this place." Kat said amazed.

She swirled around taking in the sights mentally as she glanced to the left and right of her. "It's so beautiful."

The bright sunrays began to glisten on her blonde hair as it shown through. She smiled to herself as she took in the scenery of Cabo and what it had to offer.

"This is definitely Cabo, just look at it!"

Rocky snapped some moments on his digital camera. Some of the pictures were of the scenes of Cabo as they entered through their van as well as pictures of him and Aisha.

To everyone's surprise, the hotel was more beautiful.

"Welcome to Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico, my friends," the hotel manager said. "I hope you all enjoy your stay."

As they reached the lobby, more pictures were taken by everyone's digital cameras, especially from Rocky who took some video footage of the whole scene. Smiles, waves, and laughs were put forth on the digital camera.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Tanya smiled. "I mean, _here_, in Cabo."

Kimberly in awe had been having her jaw drop to many of the scenes of Cabo as well.

"Wow, you guys," Kim exclaimed. "This is one trip I definitely won't forget."

This was the first trip the Rangers had been on since Australia with the presence of Adam, Rocky, and Aisha as well as with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy. However, now that there have been a lot of changes, several of the familiar faces had come and gone, but some have been reunited.

As the day went by, it was filled more with more and more excitement.

After the unpacking of items each of them had brought, it was time to take in some sights as well as some dinner before a crazy night life that Cabo had to offer.

"Kim!!" Kat hollered. "Wait up!"

As they took in the sights, Kim and Kat remained close during the trip. For once, two former pink women were enjoying being with friends as well as being in argument-free environment.

As for the newlyweds, Adam and Tanya snapped pictures of themselves as well as with their friends.

While walking around the streets of Cabo, hand in hand Rocky and Aisha held each other. They were definitely smitten and in love. However, Tommy and Kimberly hid their feelings. There were numerous times Tommy attempted to hold her hand, but Kimberly tended to walk away teasingly or smiled to herself as she raced up to Kat to talk.

-8:45pm-

The night life had just begun in Cabo, but before anyone could do anything, a phone call had to be made.

Kat dialed Jason's cell phone in Los Angeles.

"Hey babe," Kat said. "I miss you already."

Jason smiled to himself as he relaxed on his bed.

"Hey Kitty," he said. "I miss you too. How's Cabo? You like it?"

"It's beautiful, Jase. You should see it – the scenery, the buildings, the houses. Oh, J if you could only imagine!"

"Is it really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, but not as beautiful as you though."

"JASON LEE!"

"Love you babe."

"Love you too."

ADAM'S CONFESSION

"Well, we're here in Cabo now, "Adam explained. "This trip will be fun. I'm glad I have my friend and wife with me."

Adam raised his glass which was filled with half wine and coke which was found in his honeymoon suite he requested for him and Tanya.

"Here's to Cabo and my many adventures with my wife."

-9:15 p.m.-

Later that night the Rangers went out to dinner. After dinner, this would include the night life of Cabo which each of them wanted to do especially a round of drinks to celebrate their arrival.

While at dinner, each had ordered array of dishes. Some varied in the local dishes filled with vegetables and meat; others were dishes that fitted each other's own personality.

Meanwhile, as they ate dinner, Tommy gazed at Kimberly's beauty. She was in a light pink strapless dress with her hair in a French twist that Kat had done to her hair hours ago.

Kimberly smirked and sipped her champagne. Before she could gaze back into his eyes, Tommy noticed that he had spilled a little bit of sauce on his black tie.

Just as the night had started, Kat rose up on her feet to make a toast.

_Ding-ding._

"I'd like to make a toast," Kat remarked.

"Since we are all here tonight, I would like to celebrate our two weeks here in Cabo."

"C'mon Kat."

"Kaaaaaaat."

Each of them teased her as she stood up, but they were all glad they had each other that night.

"This is to Cabo," Kat continued. "And our fun times together."

"To Cabo!" Each of them raised their glass and clanked them together.


	14. Cabo Part I continued

**A/N: The following song that is being used is _My Beautiful Woman_ by the Backstreet Boys**

The night life in Cabo was amazing. The things each of the Rangers knew during the day had changed from day to night which made it more memorable. It was almost like a postcard that you would see from someone, but this time it's real. However, that didn't stop them.

After dinner, everyone wanted to go for a round of drinks. From some research that Tanya had found on the internet, she found a club and bar that was open all night.

"C'mon guys, lets get a shuttle trolley to that place," Tanya mentions. "I heard that they serve the best drinks."

Everyone had agreed.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Tommy reached for her hand. This time, it was different. He felt that no one was there but him and Kimberly.

"Kim," Tommy whispered. "Let's go around town, just you and me." 

Kimberly agreed and took Tommy's hand. He smiled to himself and hailed a cab to take them to a romantic spot he found in Cabo.

"You guys coming?" Kat asked.

Kimberly shook her head no.

"We're just going to go around town," Tommy answered. "Just to take in the sights…at night."

"Alright," Kat said. "Just be careful. I heard a lot of craziness about a certain couple."

Tommy and Kimberly laughed and entered the cab.

As the cab drove off, the shuttle trolley came.

"Thanks, Ape boy." Aisha smiled as she took Rocky's hand.

"No problem," Rocky smiled back and kissed her hand as he escorted her to the trolley.

Adam had helped Tanya up the trolley. As they boarded, he noticed she was cold, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Tanya smiled and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly walked hand in hand around the streets of Cabo. It was a fairly warm evening, but that didn't stop them. However, this was the first time they had been alone since they were in high school. As they walked through the crowded streets of Cabo, a song blared in one of the clubs:

_How can I begin to   
Tell you what you to do  
Me every time I hear ya  
More willing to wanna see ya_

_I know that there's no use in  
Tryin' to explain the confusion  
But still I'm not complainin'  
'Bout my situation_

Let's not talk about a possible ending

_The very first time that I  
Was lookin' to be your fella  
I found my inspiration   
Hidin' in your expression  
And so I put myself forward  
For your consideration_

CHORUS  
Let's not talk about a   
Possible ending  
Let's not think about it every day  
And I know  
I'm so  
In love  
With you  
I'm finding it harder and harder to breath  
Every time I'm here  
My beautiful woman 

And so I put the top down  
To take you drivin' downtown  
I guess we'll know just what to do  
When you're lookin' to fool around

It's too late to stop me  
I know we're gonna get down

CHORUS

My beautiful woman

B is for beautiful  
as the sunshine  
E tells me everything  
is feelin' alright  
A goes to you and me  
swingin' it down  
T is two  
I want you  
You've got me actin' like a fool.

As the song continued to play, Tommy started mouthing the words to the song to Kimberly. She giggled as he attempted to serenade her.

-11:10p.m.-

Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam had finally arrived at the club. There was music, good drinks and a lot of dancing going on that night.

"Shall we?" Adam stuck out his arm to Tanya.

"Yes, we shall." Tanya responded back as she took Adam's arm.

Aisha and Rocky smiled at each other as they looked at the happy couple enter the dance floor. They followed them and entered the dance room.

"You sure you haven't been here before Froggy?" Rocky questioned.

"Nope," Adam laughed. "This is the first time we've been here."

Rocky shook his head and started to dance.

At first, Kat hesitated to dance with a crowd, but easily managed her way to the dance floor. She danced with her two friends and their mates as the music blared all night long.

The night was young – it was to each it's on the dance floor. It didn't matter because it was a fun night for all.

As they continued to walk around, Kimberly rests her arms on the bars of the pier which was nearby a beach in Cabo.

"Hey," Tommy said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Isn't it so beautiful Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"You seem cold, want my jacket?"

"Sure."

Tommy wrapped his jacket around Kimberly. As he wrapped it around her, he leaned forward to kiss her. They both kissed passionately as they were at the pier.

While at the club, Katherine, Tanya, and Aisha went to the bar to get themselves some drinks.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" asked the bartender.

"Can I get the fishbowl?" Katherine requested. "Five straws please."

"Fishbowl coming right up."

"Thanks."

"Damn, Kat – the fishbowl!" Aisha exclaimed. "And how in the world are we going to drink that?"

"I know, Kattie." Tanya agreed.

"Well, I said, five straws." Kat smirked.

The girls laughed and Kat had retrieved their drink. With some assistance of Rocky, their girls managed to walk back to their table.

"You're too much, Kat." Adam joked.

"Sorry," Kat giggled. "But I had to try it. It looked really good when someone else got it at the club."

While at the pier, Kimberly and Tommy pulled away in deep breaths.

"Damn," Kimberly spoke out of breath. "I haven't felt you kiss like that in…"

"Years," Tommy responded back. "We haven't kissed this long since in high school."

"Yeah, and then your older brother David had caught us."

"Heh, yeah."

Kimberly kisses Tommy again. However, Tommy pulls away this time.

"Let's go back to my hotel room," he mentions. "We can finish some unfinished business there."

Kimberly nodded and it was her turn to get them a ride home.

Now, at the club in local Cabo, it was one crazy night.

"Rocko," Aisha said. "I don't feel good."

Rocky felt her head.

"Sha, your head is a bit warm." Rocky concerned touched her forehead.

"I really don't feel good at all." Aisha worriedly rested her head on the table.

Tanya requested some water for her best friend while as Kat held Aisha's hand for comfort.

"Excuse me," Rocky asked the bartender. "Do you happen to know the nearest hospital in San Lucas?"

"Yes sir, its twenty minutes away."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yes sir, what's the matter?"

"My girlfriend is feeling sick and isn't feeling well at all."

"Alright, let me call you an ambulance."

"Gracias."

The bartender called the local San Lucas ambulance district.

"Sha, I'm here for you BabyBear." Rocky assured.

"Thank you, Apeboy." Aisha sighed.

After a long night, Tommy and Kimberly were laughing on the way back to Tommy's hotel room. Tommy had opened his door for Kim.

"Thanks Tommy." Kimberly smiled.

"Anything for you," Tommy smiled back. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here," Kimberly kisses Tommy. "_Right here."_

Tommy placed the **DO NOT DISTURB **sign on his door and locked it shut.

"TOMMMMMMY!!!!" Kimberly giggled as she felt Tommy kiss her neck.

A couple minutes later the ambulance came.

Two of the men dressed in uniform helped Aisha to the ambulance. Rocky went with them and held Aisha's hand along the way.

"You guys should try to get a hold of Kim and Tommy." Rocky suggested.

"Alright," Adam said. "We'll meet you there."

Kat was already dialing their cell phones. Hopefully, one would pick up. Tanya did the same with text messaging.

In the meantime at the hotel, Tommy and Kimberly were making out on the bed.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Kimberly's cell phone had gone to text message.

"Where the fuck are they?" Tanya muttered. "Kat, any luck?"

Kat shook her head no and continued calling them.

"Hello, you have reached Dr. Thomas Oliver. I am unavailable at the moment, so please leave your name and telephone number, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks. Bye."

"Tommy," Kat spoke. "It's Kat. Aisha's in the hospital. Call or text me back."

It was now Tanya's turn:

"Hi, it's Ms. Pink. I'm not available right now. You know what to do. BEEP."

"Kim, its Tanya, call or text me back, girl. Sha is in the hospital. Holla back, okay?"

"We better go," Adam said. "I'm already worrying more about Aisha than those two."

They hailed a cab to their hotel.

-3:45a.m.-

It was now the middle of the late morning when Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep on his bed. They were under the sheets cuddling each other when a knock came to the door.

"Do not disturb," Kat looked frustrated. "I guess he's asleep."

"My ass," Adam muttered. "I mean, this is crazy."

Adam pounded on the door with all his might.

Tommy groaned to himself, "Shit."

He put on his shirt he had on at dinner and woke Kim up.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Your Momma," Adam said bitterly. "Who do you think it is man?"

"Adam, is everything alright?"

"No, listen, Aisha is in the hospital."

Kimberly got dressed and heard Adam through the door.

"She wasn't feeling good so Rocky and her at the hospital."

"Oh my God is everything alright?"

"Guys, just let us in, please."


	15. The Hospital Surprise

Tommy opened the door immediately when he heard Adam's voice.

"What happened man?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, everything is just fine," Adam answered. "No, everything is not fine Tommy. Aisha is in the hospital."

Adam pounded his fist to Tommy's hotel wall.

"Ow, shit!" Adam screamed in pain. "Damn it, Tommy. She's my sister man. She's our friend, your friend, and Kimberly's best friend. I can't take this anymore."

Adam was bitter and upset sat down on the bed on the side of Tommy's bed and rested his other hand on his cheek. Tanya comforted him and looked up at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Kat, you were there," Tommy asked. "What happened?"

"Well, we had ordered some drinks almost half the night," Kat answered. "And she was feeling warm and wasn't feeling good, so she requested Rocky to feel her forehead."

"And then what?"

"She rested her head on the table and Rocky asked the bartender about the nearest hospital."

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at Kimberly and then started making plans.

KIMBERLY'S CONFESSION

"I'm really scared," Kim said. "I really am. Aisha is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Aisha was already taken to a hospital room. Rocky sat next to her by her hospital bed and held her hand.

"Doc, is there anything that can Aisha do to prevent this from happening?" Rocky asked.

"There is," Dr. Cranston replied. "She has to be fully hydrated and try not to drink so many drinks. These can dehydrate you."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem."  
"Wait, before you go."

"Yes?"

"What's your last name again?"

"Cranston."

"Billy?"

"Long time no see Rocky."

"You're a doctor in San Lucas? I thought you were still in Aquitar."

"_Was,_ Cestria and I live here in Cabo. She finds it very soothing that the waters here are more comfortable than the rest. I'll be back to check up on Aisha again soon, I have some rounds to cover before the morning."

Billy walked out of Aisha's hospital room and placed her chart at her door.

"Apeboy," Aisha spoke softly. "Am I alright?"

"Yeah," Rocky answered. "You'll be alright – just sleep Babybear."

Rocky kissed her forehead and pulled up Aisha's blanket more. Aisha smiled softly to herself as she slept.

As the morning was about to come out, Rocky fell asleep too. He rested his head on Aisha's bed as he held her hand as both of them slept.

The next morning, the Rangers had planned to visit Aisha in the hospital.

"Good morning," the receptionist said. "How can I help you today?"

"We're here to see Aisha Campbell," Kimberly requested.

"Campbell, is in room 204d."

"Thank you."

Kimberly motioned to her friends to come. Tommy and Adam carried two bouquets of flowers while Tanya and Kat carried some balloons adorned in _Get Well_ whereas Kim carried her best friend a teddy bear.

As they walked up to Aisha's hospital room, they saw Rocky feeding her.

"Isn't that cute, Apeboy is feeding his baby." Adam teased and laughed.

Rocky laughed and put the spoon down and walked out with Tommy and Adam. The girls sat on corners of Aisha's bed.

"Here," Kat said. "We all got you this."

"Aw, you guys," Aisha smiled. "You are the best sisters a girl could ever ask for."

The girls embraced.

"Ew, hospital food." Kim smirked. "I remember this shit."

The girls laughed as Kimberly recalled her day in the hospital when she fell off the balance beam.

Meanwhile, the Ranger men spoke in the hallway.

"Roc," Adam inquired. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Rocky answered. "Dr. Cranston said that she had the slight case of dehydration."

"Wait, Dr. Cranston?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, isn't that Billy?"

"Mm-hm."

"Wow, what's he doing in San Lucas?"

"Working."

"Daaaaaaamn."

"Uh-huh."

As the men continued to talk, Dr. Cranston walked up.

"Hey all," Billy said. "It's been a long while since you've all seen me, so how is everyone?"

Adam and Tommy stood there in shock. They couldn't believe they were seeing a friend they haven't seen in almost fourteen years.

"I've been good," Tommy said as he shook Billy's hand. "How's everything with you?"

"Alright with me and Cestria," Billy added. "She and I are doing well since our first baby."

"Whoa," Tommy inquired. "Since when?"

"Our first daughter was born sometime last year," Billy mentioned. "Her name is Aqua Marie."

"Who suggested that name?"

"She did. She and I hoped it would be a girl, so Aqua was the first name we chose when she was born in Aquitar."

For the moment, while in the hospital room, the girls spoke about sight seeing when Aisha was feeling better.

"I say we go on a boat ride," Kimberly suggested. "It sounds like fun, what do you girls think?"

"A boat ride as well as some jet skiing," Kat added. "I've always wanted to try that."

"Me too," Aisha agreed. "What about some snorkeling?"

"That'll be great too," Tanya nodded. "Something for everyone on this trip in Cabo."

The girls giggled as they planned their second week of Cabo in Aisha's hospital room.

As the girls continued to plan and plan their second week, the Ranger men had returned back to the hospital room.

"Well, Aisha," Dr. Cranston added. "You're a very lucky girl. There are no signs of complications of your dehydration. Just remember to keep yourself hydrated at all times. We don't want any fainting spells, do we?"

"Nope," Aisha nodded and giggled. "Thank you Billy."

"You're welcome." Billy smiled.

The seven cast mates were in shock – the man they knew as Billy Cranston, a man of a few words, but had knowledge of technology and wisdom had finally grew up. He was a man that lived in Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico with his wife as well as his first born child. The things in his life had changed a lot since then. He was also now a doctor of medicine and enjoying his life to the fullest. This was certainly a trip of many surprises.

"Hey Tommy," Billy inquired. "Ever thought of doing a medical practice here in Cabo?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly with a smile and then looked back at him.

"Not really, man, but my life will be back at Angel Grove. If I do practice, I'll think about Cabo _one day_."


	16. Cabo Part II

It was already the second week of Cabo. As planned, the girls had decided that the second week in Cabo would consist of the following things – snorkeling, jet skiing, and a boat ride. The day officially started around eleven o'clock in the morning where the Rangers had to pick out a boat with the sea captain.

"Welcome board Rangers," the captain said. "I am Captain McNeal, and I will be showing you each the ropes of how to work a boat. Has anyone driven a boat before?"

Tommy's hand went up. As he recalled the boat, it was the time the Rangers had to find Divatox, the pirates girl that had kidnapped and almost sacrificed his best friend Jason and then girlfriend Kimberly. However, no word was confirmed that the two were together or not.

The captain had demonstrated to Tommy and his friends that taking over a boat like the one they had chosen will take teamwork as well as patience with one another.

"As your duties today Rangers," Captain McNeal added, "This will be your job for the week as you work together as a team on this boat. By using teamwork, the seven of you must be encouraging as well as helpful to whatever task is put before you."

Each of them nodded. This was a thrilling, but yet an experience that each of them had to face. Also, this wasn't just a vacation anymore, but a bond between seven cast mates.

As they set sail on the boat, each of them had duties as well as other jobs to handle

"The sooner we get this done," Rocky inquired. "The more we can have fun."

"Yeah," Kat added. "The more we can go jet skiing or snorkeling."

"And maybe," Kim agrees. "Get a tan, too."

Aisha and Tommy laughed at Kimberly. She always wanted to look good, but then again, that's Kimberly for you. Tanya shook her head and laughed as well.

AISHA'S CONFESSION

"I'm feeling a lot better," Aisha mentions. "Fainting spells are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I'm just so glad Rocky was there for me. He took such good care of me too."

As they sailed on the boat, it was already twelve thirty. Luckily, they were prepared with a picnic filled with sandwiches as well as drinks.

"Guys," Tanya said. "Check out the view from here. It's so beautiful."

Tanya sat on the corner of the boat with Adam as they watched the sights of Cabo on water. Adam sat next to his wife as he ate his sandwich. Suddenly, a seagull came up to him.

"Damn," Adam groaned. "That was my sandwich."

Tanya giggled.

"Sweetie, I'll go get you another one, okay?"

"Okay," Adam insisted. "Just don't put any mayonnaise on the sandwich, please. I think this bird likes it."

"Alright."

Tanya got up from their corner of the boat and went to the other side where the picnic lunch was.

Tommy and Rocky fished as they sat on the boat.

"Any luck?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope," Tommy answered. "No fish for me here."

"Same goes with me." Rocky inquired back.

Kimberly, Aisha, and Kat sat together eating and tanning.

"Can someone pass me my sunglasses?" Kat asked.

Kimberly handed Kat her sunglasses.

"How are things with you and Jase doing?"

"We're good. I wish he was here on this trip though."

"Aw, Kat. I'm sure he's thinking about you right now. Miles apart and he'll still be in your heart."

"You're so poetic Kim."

"I know. Oh, I have a plan you guys."

Kimberly motioned Tanya to come over.

"What is it?" Tanya responded.

"We should play a joke on the guys. I say we hide their things." Kimberly retorted.

"I like that idea." Kat smirked. "I've always wanted to help you hide Tommy's things."

The girls sat around as they planned a joke on their Ranger men.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam sat around with their fishing rods hoping for a bite.

"Man," Rocky lifted up his rod. "I got nothing. How about you two? Any luck?"

First, Tommy was to lift his up – nothing, so far. However, it was Adam's turn. He attempted to lift his up.

"Shit," Adam winced back with all his might. "I think we got ourselves a keeper."

"Hold on tight," Tommy added. "Sounds like you got a big one."

Both Rocky and Tommy helped Adam. Adam was fighting with all his might with the fish that was attached to his pole.

"So, I was saying," Kimberly continued. "We should get the guys things and literally hide them somewhere in the boat."

The girls agreed that sundown when the Ranger men were asleep; they'd hide a majority of the men's clothing. As they continued to talk, they could hear the Ranger men fighting with full force Adam's pole.

"What's going on over there?" Aisha asked.

"It's his pole," Rocky inquired. "I think he got us our dinner."

The Ranger women had raced over to help Adam.

"Pull you guys," Adam forced. "I said, PULL!"

The seven of them formed a human chain and pulled with all their might.

"Shit," Adam said. "We might just have a whale for dinner."

"Sweetie," Tanya responded. "Just pull."

The last pull was made and the fish or whatever was holding onto Adam's pole, was pull forwards then backwards.

Momentarily, Adam pulled forward, and with all his might, he and his two male friends were thrown into the water.

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam soaked and wet managed to jump up on the boat. The girls giggled as they saw their friends wet and worried.

"My fish," Adam pouted. "My big beautiful fish, we could've had it."

Tanya hugged her husband.

"That's not important, but it's important you guys get out of these wet clothes." Tanya winked.

The girls winked back as they helped the guys up from the waters.

Aisha helped Rocky dry off as Kimberly passed Tommy his towel.

Kat snapped a picture of her friends.

"Let's call this a pirates life," Kat mentioned. "Everyone say pirates."

"PIRATES!" The gang said.

The plot was near. The girls had dinner with their male friends. However, shortly after dinner, the boys had decided to watch some television to kill sometime before they went to bed.

Kimberly and Aisha were the first to sneak out with Tommy and Rocky's clothes. Both men had brought a duffle bag full of clothes that some of them were lying around on the boat's cabins. With some fishing poles as well as some sneaky ways, the two of them managed to hide several items of clothing in their cabins in a big box.

"Hopefully we don't get caught Kim," Aisha whispered. "I don't want them to get mad at us."

"They won't," Kim whispered back. "I don't think they'd know till the morning."

The girls giggled as they lifted up two shirts.

Tanya and Kat were on the other side of the boat trying to hide Adam's things.

"Guys," Kat whispered. "Bring them over here."

Kat motioned that she had found a treasure-like box that was empty.

"We can hide them in here," Tanya suggested. "Who'd knew this could be handy."

Kat smirked as she helped the girls place shirts in the box.

For the moment, the Ranger boys were glued to watching television which contained a football game from back home.

"I'm telling you man," Adam said. "That was a touchdown."

"No," Rocky said. "I said that wasn't. I mean look, he's a few feet away."

"You guys are crazy," Tommy chimed in. "It's going to be fourth and down, watch."

Tommy got up to stretch.

"I'll be back," Tommy said. "Someone's going owe me some big money when we're back in California."

"Riiiiiight," Adam added. "I'm telling you, it's not a touchdown."

Rocky was glued to the screen while sipping on his Pepsi.

"Guys," Tommy said. "Have you seen my black shirt?"

"Wasn't it with you earlier?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, but I can't find it." Tommy inquired back.

The girls overlooked the window as they saw Tommy panic.

"They say revenge is sweet." Kimberly whispered to her girlfriends.

"I have another plan," Kat mentioned. "It's something that'll get them while they're asleep, but they won't know."

The girls looked at Kat with silly grins on their faces.

"What is it Kat?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, trust me," Kat said. "It requires some beauty."

"I like," Tanya grinned. "I like it."

Kimberly and Aisha grinned too.

"Now, who's got some makeup?"


	17. Revenge is Sweet

It was now late at night. The girls had already taken most of the Ranger men's clothing from their boat cabins. The football game was over, and the men lay softly in their beds.

"Don't they look peaceful," Kat giggled quietly. "If we get caught, I don't know how they're going to get us back."

Kimberly and Kat teamed up with each other. Slowly, but carefully, the two girls sat on the corners of Tommy's bed. Kimberly sat on the corner painting Tommy's fingernails pink whereas Kat had done his makeup. The two of them tried not to laugh, but they knew this was their revenge on Tommy – the man of their lives.

Aisha was only a few feet away. She sat on Rocky's bed giving him a pedicure. She giggled to herself with delight as she painted his toenails many different shades of red. As for Tanya, she sat on her husband's bed, attempting to put a yellow scarf on his head. Adam flinched a little, but went back to bed.

THE GIRLS CONFESSION

"I can't believe what we did," Kimberly laughed to the producers. "I know its mean, but they do say revenge, its sweet."

"Their faces," giggles Aisha. "I just love how Rocky's toes and face turned out."

"I can't believe how they'll react tomorrow morning." Kat responded all silly. "I mean, who can pull of three shades of pink nail polish and have a pretty face."

"Adam totally looks differently," Tanya inquires with a laugh. "He really does. Let me stop."

"This is too easy," Aisha whispered. "I can't imagine what their faces would be like if they saw this the next morning."

"I know," Tanya whispered back. "You'd think they'd know by now."

Tommy groaned in his sleep, but couldn't tell what was going on.

"Damn it, Tommy," Kim muttered quietly. "You messed up your pedicure."

Kat and Kim looked each other, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Keep it down," Aisha softly spoke. "You two don't want to get caught, do you?"

"Sorry," Kat answered quietly. "You should see Tommy's face."

"Perfect!" Kimberly said in a low monotone voice.

The girls tip-toed out of the bedrooms and out onto the bow of the boat.

"That was almost too easy," Tanya said. "I almost impressed myself. Isha, did you get a picture of them?"

Aisha nodded and showed the picture to her friends. They laughed to themselves as they saw one by one on Aisha's digital camera.

"Well, let's call it a night," Kimberly yawned. "I don't want to be up when they are."

The other girls agreed and quietly high-fived each other and went off to their beds.

"Night you guys." Tanya said softly.

"Niiigh." The other three softly spoke.

The next morning, the girls were had already eaten breakfast and were already enjoying a dip in the oceans of Cabo.

"Ready for some jet skiing," Kat inquired her girlfriends. "I know I am."

Suddenly, a loud yell came out of Rocky's mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Aisha tried to keep her composure from laughing. She heard Rocky panic over his toes and hair.

"What's going on?" Captain McNeal said as he came out from his captain burrows of the boat.

"M-m-my hair. Oh-my-god!" Rocky screamed. "I-It's blue!!"

Rocky touched his hair and felt some blue goo that was all over his hands.

"Good morning all," Tommy yawned. "Nice look Rocky, it suits you."

"Funny," Rocky panicked. "Look at yours."

Tommy didn't understand what was going on, but looked down on his toes and fingernails.

"Oh my God!" Tommy looked down. "Who did this?"

Tanya pointed at Kimberly and Katherine who were in the water, but he didn't notice.

Lastly, Adam was the next to get up.

"Nice look you two," Adam said. "What'cha guys do? Use Kimberly's hair products?"

"No," Rocky answered. "Look at yourself."

Meanwhile, Kimberly got up and started setting up the jet skis for her friends.

"You should see their faces," Kimberly laughed and smiled. "I love it when a plan is put together like this."

"Me too," Tanya replied. "It's a good thing we have in pictures."

Adam ran down the stairs of the boat to the nearest bathroom.

"My face," Adam groaned. "My hair, my toes. DAMN IT!"

The other Ranger men followed down to the bathroom. They looked at their faces that were made over, and started laughing.

"I could think it was Kimberly and the others." Tommy insisted. "They've always got sneaky ways."

"Tommy," Adam inquired. "Look at your toes."

Tommy looked at his toes. They were in three shades of pink.

"See," Tommy sighed. "I figured this was Kimberly. Just look at my toes. I mean, who has three shades of pink?"

"You do." Rocky teased.

Tommy threw Rocky a wet wash rag and the guys play fought in the bathroom.

All three men were covered head to toe with makeup to nail polish. This was one lesson that the Ranger men shouldn't do – don't mess with the opposite sex.

After washing up, the men started looking for their clothes.

Each of them searched high and low for their clothes. For the moment, the girls started up the boat for the jet skiing festivities.

"Hmm…if I were my green shirt, where'd I be?" Adam questioned himself.

He searched high and low for some articles of clothing that was hidden hours ago. All seemed lost, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. He looked in Tanya's suitcase-nothing, and then in his duffle bags again, still nothing.

"Where's my black beater," Tommy searched. "I had it in here. Now, where is it?"

Tommy searched everywhere in his cabin – still nothing. He looked in all the places he had thought that it would be, no luck.

Rocky walked around in a towel looking for his favorite swim trunks and white tank, but no luck either.

While jet skiing, Kat had the time of her life. The cool waters splashed onto her faces as she skied through. Her friends watched as she enjoyed herself.

"After this," Kat said, "What else can we do?"

"I say water tubing," Kimberly retorted. "We can pair up or go separately."

Kat nodded. "Sounds like a plan Kim."

Moments later, after a wild search for clothes, the Ranger men went up to the boat.

"Hey sweetie," Tanya said. "Is everything alright? I heard you panicking."

Adam let out a sigh.

"No," he pouted. "I can't find my favorite t-shirt and the shorts that go with them."

"Sweetie, did you check your bags?"

"I did, but nothing."

"Okay."

Kat got of the waters and dried herself off.

"Has anyone seen my things?" Rocky added.

"Nope, I swear they were in your bag, Apeboy." Aisha inquired.

"I did too, but I wanted to wear my shirt that you love so much."

"I'll help you find it when I'm done dipping my toes in the water."

"Uh-huh."

"Kim," Tommy asked. "Remember the shirt I had on last night?"

"Uh-huh," Kim replied. "Why?"

"Have you or Kat seen it?"

"Nope, I'm sorry." Kat answered.

As Tommy looked for his clothes, he saw a something peaking out from a box. He came closer and opened the box.

"This can't be," Tommy said to himself. "My black shirt – I've been looking all over for this."

He also saw some of his friends' clothes: Rocky's t-shirt and swim trunks and Adam's green t-shirt.

He motioned to Adam and Rocky to check it out. Without saying a word, they found the rest of their clothes that were missing. With the missing clothes, there was a note that said: **GOTCHA! With Love, Kat, Kim, Aisha, and Tanya.**

"I swear," Tommy said. "It'll be payback."

The men nodded in agreement. This meant WAR!

ROCKY'S CONFESSION

"I can't believe they did this," Rocky mentions. "Then again, they're the craziest girls ever, and I love each of them very much especially my BabyBear."

"I've got an idea," Tommy inquired. "Let's gets back at the girls."

"How?" Adam questioned.

"How about these?" I've always wanted to use this." Rocky looking deteremined.

"Water guns," Tommy glared. "I like the idea."

Tommy handed Adam a water gun. The three Ranger men filled up their water guns.

"I found some water balloons," Captain McNeal added. "These can help you three get back at your women."

"Thank you." Tommy grinned.

As the girls sat on each sides of the boat to tan, the men plotted carefully.

Rocky hid behind a doorway, Tommy hid behind another door, and Adam did the same.

Tanya and Kimberly went down the stairs to the barracks of the boat. On that side of the boat, was some drinks in a cooler. Suddenly, a voice had spoken.

"Don't move," said a voice. "Don't move any further."

Kimberly and Tanya dropped their cans of soda on the boat's floor and stood in fear.

"W-w-who's there?" Kimberly asked.

"A friend," the voice answered. "Just a friend that you know."

"How do we not know if it's someone that we don't know?" Tanya spoke terrified.

Kat and Aisha walked towards the other side trying to find their two friends.

"You guys," Kat said. "Where are you?"

Aisha looked terrified and scared. She and Kat stayed together until they found Kimberly and Tanya.

Immediately, sprays of water came out of nowhere.

"What the ---" Aisha curiously looked around.

"SURPRISE!" Adam, Rocky, and Tommy said.

Tanya shrieked and felt water balloons hit her shirt.

The other three took cover and found the Ranger men's water balloon stash.

"Four against three, eh?" Kimberly said, "I'd like you see you try to get us wet."

Kimberly fired first her water balloon, then Tanya, followed by Aisha, and finally Kat.

"Hey now," Rocky said. "Three can play at this."

Rocky sprayed the girls with his water gun.

"Not that I can help it," Aisha said as she jumped into the ocean. "Nan-nana"

The other three followed the suit and jumped in. They splashed and taunted their guy friends.

The three of them splashed with all their might.

"No fair guys," Adam insisted. "You four have bodies of water and we just got this then."

"Jump in then," Tanya hollered. "The water's just fine, Adam."

The men finally had jumped in. The soothing waters calmed them down, but still it was water war – guys versus girls. They splashed and threw water balloons at each other.

They acted like children that day, but to say the least, fun times as usual.


	18. Fun and Worries

After a lot of splashing and swimming, each of the Rangers had made their way back to the boat.

"That was fun," Rocky stated. "But, we still win in the swimming competition."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and stared at Tommy.

"Dream on." Kimberly laughed.

"Speaking of wins," Tommy added. "Two men owe me some money."

"No," Adam insisted. "You fell asleep, and the Raiders lost, so ha-ha."

Tommy groaned, but it was alright. There would be more Raiders games in the near future.

The girls laughed to themselves as they looked at the Ranger men's feet.

"You guys," Aisha said. "The three of you still have nail polish on your toes."

"Where?" Tommy questioned. "I thought I got rid of it all."

"Pink looks nice on you," Kat teased. "IT DOES."

Kimberly looked at all of their toes.

"Certainly, you don't know how to remove it." Kimberly implied.

She ran down the stairs to get her manicure and pedicure set which contained nail polish remover.

As her friends followed, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam stayed up on deck.

"Well, this is our last week in Cabo," Adam mentioned. "Then, it's back to Angel Grove."

"Yeah," Rocky agrees as he dries himself off. "I wonder what's next for us seven."

"A job?" Tommy laughed. "Well, we'll never know."

Meanwhile, Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya sat around on Kat's bed.

"You guys," Kat said. "Do you think Jason still loves me?"

"Yes!" the three women responded.

"I'm so nervous in going back to Angel Grove and calling him, and…and…and…" Kat sulked.

"Oh, Kattie!" Tanya hugged her best friend. "Jason loves you. What makes you think he doesn't?"

"I don't know," Kat hugged Tanya back. "He's seemed pretty distant when we left for Cabo."

"Don't worry bout it, Kat." Kim smiled. "I'm sure he's thinking about you right now."

Meanwhile, while in Los Angeles, Jason had emailed a friend of his about Katherine.

April 4

Fr: you!

You got to do me a favor. I need you to help me with something. I quite don't get my relationship anymore. I just need you to help me. I want to tell her somethin' but can't.

What's wrong with me?

Thanks.

J.

To: the matter? Kitty bein' a pain? Lol.

Now, back in Cabo, Tommy and his friends sat around on the edge of the boat.

"Now, where are those girls with that damned nail polish remover?" Tommy groaned.

"Don't worry about it, pink looks so nice on you." Rocky teased.

Tommy shook his head and laughed.

"Well, then again, " Tommy added. "Yours are red and blue whereas Adam's are green."

"Don't remind me." Adam hissed. "They look like gangrene."

The men laughed. The girls got up from Kat's bed and hugged her.

"We're all here for you Kat." Kim said. "If something happens when we return, I'll never forgive Jason. He's a brother to me, and I don't want him to do anything that'll hurt you."

The young blonde haired girl smiled. As the four women walked up, Aisha and Tanya carried some cotton balls and two bottles of nail polish remover.

"Took you four long enough," Tommy joked. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing really," Tanya answered. "Just some small girl talk, it wouldn't interest you guys."

Tanya winked at Kat to make her feel she was alright, and she smiled back.

"Let's go tubing," Kat assured her friends. "It'll relax all of us."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Rather than pairing up, each went individually.

First, was Aisha. She sat on the inner tube and gripped both sides of the handles.

"READY?" Captain McNeal yelled at her.

Aisha gave a thumb up to notify him. Captain McNeal started off the boat real slow, and started speeding up.

The slight scream came from Aisha's mouth. She was having the time of her life.

Rocky watched in awe of his girlfriend.

The water splashed her as she sat in the inner tube. Momentarily, her fun was over.

The next six followed and also had the time of their lives.

Each of the Rangers had their share of fun that day, laughs, smiles, and jokes were plotted. Soon, it was to return back to the land, and Katherine's worries about her true love continued to question her.


	19. News and Tears

The two weeks of Cabo had come and gone for the Rangers. It was a fun, but memorable trip filled with love, laughter, and jokes. However, since then, things have been fishy between Kat and Jason.

Katherine sat down on the computer to check her email. She and Jason hadn't spoken for about two weeks excluding the day she called him from the hotel room. For the time being, she and Jason shared an email account, but things still puzzled her.

To: Jason Lee

Fr: The Dancer

RE: Kat

Hey you!

Don't worry so much. If there are things you need to talk about, let me know. I'm sure you and Kat will be alright. I mean, you two have been through a lot, especially the numerous times you two broke up for dumb shitty reasons.

Kat looked at the email and sighed, but looked very puzzled with who was emailing Jason. She thought she knew everyone through his friends, but this email was different.

She also knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but she emailed Jason.

To: Jason Lee

Fr: Kat Hillard

Subject: who is the dancer?

Hi baby,

We just got home from Cabo. Fun times as usual. Anywho, quick question, who is the dancer? Do I know her or him?

Email me back

Kitty 

P.S. When I come back to L.A., I'll give you your present. Miss you xoxo

Kat took a deep breath, and pressed send on the computer. The worries continued to escape her, but it made her very miserable.

Meanwhile, piles of letters were stuffed into the Angel Grove home.

"Geez," Adam said. "This is all our mail?"

Tanya laughed as she dug through her mail which contained magazines, letters from her mother, and the ever popular junk mail.

Rocky and Aisha sat next to each other as they opened their mail.

"You're such a dork," Aisha blurted out. "You sent me a postcard from Cabo?"

Rocky laughed quietly to himself and kissed Aisha softly.

"Get a room!" Tommy hollered.

The happy couple laughed and kissed again.

"You guys," Kimberly said. "There's more mail."

Kimberly handed out a medium-sized envelope to six of her roommates which contained the wording:

_**The Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove**_

In the letter it contained the following:

May 5

Dear Real World Angel Grove cast mate,

My name is Ariel Brams. I am the supervisor and coordinator of the Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove.

The process of this letter is to inform you all on a month's training of becoming a mentor to seven individual children. You will be spending time with them in the facility either playing or teaching them a new sport, sharing goals and ideas, and other things that you may come across.

Please arrive promptly at 9:45 a.m. for your introductory.

Sincerely,

Ariel Brams

"I wonder what our duties will be," pondered Tanya. "I mean, we were once Power Rangers with special powers, but we saved a world from evil. Now, we're helping children."

"This should be fun," Aisha thought to herself. "Maybe we'll be mentoring until the end of the month."

Everyone sighed. This one experience they'd have to deal with – being a mentor to children. The task sounded pretty easy, but it would take a lot of challenges for these seven.

That day after unpacking and sorting out clothing that had to be washed and separated, a phone call came into the house.

"I got it," Kimberly raced over to the phone. "Hello?"

"May I speak with Aisha Campbell, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, and Katherine Hillard, please?" the voice spoke.

"I'm Kimberly Hart," Kimberly answered. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Ariel Brams," the woman confirmed. "I am with the Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove."

"Can you hold on please?"

"Sure."

Kimberly got up from the phone and motioned everyone to meet around the phone. When everyone was by the phone, she put Ms. Brams on speaker phone.

"Everyone is here now Ms. Brams," Kimberly responded. "We'll go around the phone to introduce ourselves if you'd like."

"Will you please?" Ms. Brams asked.

Each of the Rangers introduced themselves:

"Katherine Hillard."

"Aisha Campbell."

"Adam Park."

"Tanya Sloan"

"Rocky DeSantos."

"Kimberly Hart."

"Tommy Oliver."

"Well, it's good to know each of your voices," Ms. Brams stated. "Hopefully I'll be able to see what the seven of you look like."

The seven Rangers laughed to themselves about Ms. Bram's remark. Ms. Brams had worked with the Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove for about ten years. From that day, she wanted some youthful energy that would provide to the children and their atmosphere. Since then, many children and teenagers look up to Ms. Bram's for strength and wisdom on their daily life schedule. Now, it was up to her to hire some volunteers to help. She wanted several people to help her in various ways that she couldn't do.

ADAM'S CONFESSION

"This seems interesting," Adam confesses. "I mean, really, who are the kids we're going to see, or perhaps, mentor?"

After the phone call, Kimberly got on the phone to call Jason.

"Hello," Kimberly said. "Jase?"

"Hey Kim," Jason responded. "What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"How was Cabo? Is it what it's really hyped up to be?"

Kimberly laughed.

"No, it's just different than any place I've been to. Unique, yes, but I guess it's not like what people think it is. It's beautiful though."

Meanwhile, Katherine was sitting on her bed with something to drink that she made in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and started sorting out her clothes from Cabo. As she sorted out her clothes, her picture frame of her and Jason fell to the ground.

"UGH!" Katherine muttered. "Kattie, get your head on right."

She sighed and picked up the frame.

In the next room, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were on the computer looking at the video Rocky made while they were in Cabo.

"Man," Rocky laughed. "Look at your face Adam."

Tommy and Rocky laughed as they saw Adam's face all pissed from the swimming competition on the boat they used while in Cabo.

As for Tanya and Aisha, they were sharing secrets about Adam and Rocky.

"Adam tends to snore a lot," Tanya giggled. "I can't bare the fact that he snores rather loudly."

Aisha laughed.

"You think that's crazy," Aisha added. "Rocky used to sleep with his mouth open, especially the time when we were in Australia."

Kimberly peered out with the cordless phone to check up on Katherine who had been sulking around since the end of the trip about Jason.

"Kim," Jason asked. "Is Kitty alright? I've been worrying so much about her."

"Yeah," Kim replied. Kimberly looked out from the phone room to check up her. "I'm sure she's alright. She had fun though in Cabo."

"That's good to know. I just want her to be happy even though she's been away from me for three months."

"Yeah."

"Has she asked you anything about me or anything fishy?"

"No, why?"

"Because, lately, I have some stuff to think about, that's why."

"Oh, like what Jase?"

"Just my future with her and all, I mean I love her Kim. I honestly do."

"Aw, that's sweet bro. I'm happy for you both though."

"Thanks sis. I really am glad you and I are tight like this. How are things with you and Dr. Oliver?"

"His name's Tommy, dufous."

"I know, but it feels weird that he's a doctor now."

"Speaking of doctors, you'll never believe who we saw in Cabo."

"Who?"

"Billy."

"Billy, our Billy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, let me guess, he's a doctor?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"But, as for Tommy and I, we're still friends."

"You sure about that Kim, I've heard all the time that you two were meant to be."

"Funny."

As Kimberly and Jason continued to talk on the phone, Katherine had walked by. She was a bit stressed out from the trip and also tired.

"WHO'S ON THE PHONE KIM?" Katherine growled.

"Jason, why?" Kimberly questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Alright? I'm fine just that a good friend of mine is now talking to my boyfriend."

"Katherine, stop that. You need to realize that Jason and I are talking about stuff."

"Stuff about me, eh?"

"No, Kat. Good stuff."

"I see. First, you blame for stealing your boyfriend Tommy. Now, this. UGH!"

"Katherine!"

"What!"

The girls thought they settled their argument-free days. However, Katherine wasn't herself. She was emotionally stressed out. She wasn't sleeping well the last few nights in Cabo and her stressors of living in a house with six other people had made her emotionally distraught.

"Kimberly, I thought you were my friend. I really did."

"I am your friend Kattie."

"But friends don't do this to one another."

Kimberly came over to try hugging Kat, but she pushed away.

"Don't touch me."

The rest of the Rangers had heard them scream at each other.

"Here we go again." Adam sighed as he walked out of Rocky's bedroom.

"Ladies!" Tanya screamed. "Can we all just chill?"

"Yes, can't we all just get along?" Adam confronted Kim and Kat.

Before any other arguments could go any further, Tommy had a hold of Kim whereas Rocky had the same with Katherine.

"We've all been through this before," Adam responded. "Now, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing." Kimberly sighed. "I was telling Kat here, that her boyfriend and I were talking about certain things about her."

Adam turned to Katherine for a response to his question, "Now, Kat, what seems to be the problem?"

Kat teared and couldn't face Adam. She knew her stress got to her and it was eating her up inside.

The Ranger men had let go of Katherine and Kimberly, and Kim had attempted to hug Kat again.

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered. "I really am."

"It's alright," Kim whispered back. "We're all here for you Kat. Jase is my big brother and I hate to see his Kitty to be sad for no reason." She hugged her tightly.

Kimberly signaled her friends to join in a group hug for Kat.

"GROUP HUG!" Rocky shrieked.

"Ow!" Kat yelped. "You guys, this is rather tight."

The group hugged once more. From that day forward, friendship and love is all a friend needs in the world.


	20. Meeting Ms Brams

It was early morning; alarms had started going off for a brand new day. This meant no arguments or any form of pettiness.

-7:30a.m.-

Kimberly was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched from her bed as she saw the sun peak through her bedroom window. She yawned again, and managed to get some clean clothes and headed to the shower where she laid them with her towel.

Aisha and Rocky were already awake. Rocky ate some cereal while Aisha sat next to him doing the same.

Tanya had just woken up and kissed her husband's cheek softly as he slept. She got up and stretched from their bedroom. Adam smirked and got up.

"Good morning," he yawned. "Sleep well."

Tanya nodded and wrapped her arms around Adam. They both smiled and got up from bed contemplated on what to wear for the first day at the Boys and Girls club.

Katherine was up – practicing her ballet moves to a song she downloaded.

Tommy had gone for a jog, but returned. After his long jog, he undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed into the shower.

Kimberly had just got done rinsing her hair when she was startled by Tommy.

"Tommy," Kimberly blushed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Showering," Tommy grinned. "What are _you_ doing?"

Kimberly raised her eyebrows at Tommy as she looked at him as they shared a shower. Tommy watched in amazement as she washed herself.

"Excuse me," Kimberly replied. "Hand me my bath wash, please?"

Tommy handed her bath wash as he watched her slender arm reach for it and kissed her arm.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly yelped.

"Sorry," Tommy smirked. "You're sexy like that."

"THOMAS OLIVER!"

"Wha?"

Before they could kiss in the shower, a slight knock came to the door.

"We're going to be late," Aisha said. "But get a room."

The three laughed and Kimberly washed up immediately and got of the shower.

Tommy was still in the shower rinsing him from Kimberly's lathery body wash when he hugged her, but eventually washed off and washed his hair as fast as he could.

-8:15 a.m.-

KATHERINE'S CONFESSION

"I'm doing alright now," Kat implied. "I just need time to relax. However, I shouldn't have been so mean to Kimberly. Stress gets to me a lot. I have left my dance company in London for this and I put too much stress on myself to go crazy over petty things."

Kimberly was in her bedroom putting on jeans and a pink top with a jacket that matched her jeans. Tommy was in his room changing into a black collared shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you two ready?" Tanya hollered out. "We'll be late."

"Coming!" Kimberly responded who was hopping around with one kitten-heeled shoe.

"Sometimes you just amaze us Kim," Kat teased. "First, gymnastics, and now, you're doing tricks with your feet."

The girls laughed.

Rocky and Adam anticipated for today's festivities on what they'd be doing for the next month.

"I wonder how old these kids are," Rocky inquired. "Because if they're babies. There's no way I'm changing a diaper."

"Aw, Rocko," Aisha whimpered. "You don't want to care for our baby when we have kids?"

"Well," Rocky hesitated. "It's our kid, and I'll be a loving Daddy to baby Rocko or baby Aisha."

Aisha kissed his cheek and he smiled.

Finally, Tommy came.

"Took you long enough," Adam jokingly glared. "What you do? Had to recreate your look from when we were in Cabo?"

"No," Tommy laughed. "I had to get my glasses."

"Okay."

The seven of them walked out of the home and into the RW van.

Adam had taken over the driver's spot to drive to the Boys and Girls Club. It was about thirty minutes away from their home, so it was a good thing they got up early enough.

The traffic was hectic that morning. Loud honking of cars, people yelling, and more cars honking was crazy enough for the seven since it was the first day.

Thankfully, for a GPS system which was installed. It helped Adam find shortcuts as well as other places to turn when things got rough on the road.

Tommy sat in between Kimberly and Katherine, Aisha sat next to Rocky, and Tanya was in the front with Adam.

"Find it, sweetie?" Tanya questioned.

"Yeah," Adam answered. "Now, where to park since parking is incredibly crazy."

Suddenly, a young woman came out from the clubhouse. She motioned Adam to the left.

Adam shook his head in 'thank you' as he parked.

"We're here!" Kat yelled with glee.

"My ears!" Tommy rang his ears with his index finger.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

The seven Rangers had got out of the car and stood in a line.

"Welcome cast mates," the woman spoke. "My name is Ariel Brams, and I run the Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove. You all are?"

Rocky was the first to speak.

"I'm Rocky DeSantos."

As he greeted her, he shook her hand.

"Hello, Rocky." Ms. Brams responded. "Let me guess, this is Aisha."

She pointed to the petite woman next to Adam.

"Nope," Tanya responded. "I'm Tanya Sloan. Next to me is Adam Park, my husband."

Ms. Brams shook both their hands.

Next, was Katherine.

"Katherine Hillard. It's a pleasure in meeting you."

And finally, Aisha, Tommy, and finally Kimberly.

"Hi," Kimberly spoke. "I'm Kimberly Hart. I was the one who received your call."

"Well," Ms. Brams spoke. "Welcome all seven of you. Follow me, and we'll all discuss your duties in the conference room."

The seven of them followed the supervisor to the conference room. As each of them sat down, a file with their names was labeled on them. Also name tags with their names were next to them.

"This here," Ms. Brams lifted up a folder. "In your folder it is all confidential matters. In this folder, you will have to keep a log of everything you do each day. Also, there are contact numbers in there where your child at this facility. These numbers are parents' telephone numbers such as work numbers or cell phone numbers. This will allow you to contact the parents if anything were to happen during your couple of weeks with your child."

As she continued to discuss their duties, she passed out pictures of children.

"These here are the child you will be working with. Notice the similarities."

With in the picture, each name had similar names to the Rangers:

**Katherine H. –** _Katie_

**Tommy O. **– _Timmy_

**Kimberly H. – **_Kami_

**Adam P. **– _Aiden_

**Rocky D. **– _Rodney_

**Tanya S. – **_Tamya_

**Aisha C. **– Alicia

"Now, let's get started." Ms. Brams stated.

The Rangers sat there attentively taking avid notes as she spoke.

This was going to be definitely going to be a long day of meeting everyone. Although, getting to know everyone was a helpful way to stay in contact with the employees the Rangers had to work with.


	21. Like A Child

After a long meeting, Ms. Brams had introduced the seven of them to the playroom where seven of the children played their day away or did fun things with their mentors. Kami stood by the window daydreaming.

She stood by the window very quietly. Her hair had a hue of light brown with dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello," Ms. Brams said. "Kami, someone is here to see you."

The young girl turned around to notice Ms. Brams and a young woman next to her.

"Hi," Kimberly said as she held her hand out. "My name's Kimberly Hart. I'm going to be your mentor for the next couple of weeks."

The young girl said nothing. She continued to daydream about sunny days where she could enjoy herself in the sun.

"Kami isn't usually like this," Ms. Brams assured. "She usually likes to do cartwheels and has impressive gymnastics skills."

"I used to do gymnastics as a child," Kimberly mentioned. "I was about her age and I loved it so much that I tried out for the Pan Globals."

"Wow," Ms. Brams said in amazement. "Then, you and Kami must continue to talk. You two seem like you have everything in common."

She left Kimberly and Kami in the playroom as she continued to make her rounds with the other six.

"Kami," Kimberly spoke. "I hear you like gymnastics."

"Yeah," the little girl spoke. "It was my favorite until my Mommy and Daddy had a divorce."

"Oh," Kimberly continued. She took a deep breath and pulled up a chair next to the little girl who sat on the window sill. "Maybe we can have some fun with gymnastics while I'm here."

The little girl smiled.

"I'd like that a lot."

Aisha was next to meet her child she'd mentor.

"Ms. Brams!" Alicia screamed. "Timmy's being mean to me."

"Timmy," scolded Ms. Brams. "What did I say about being mean?"

"Not to be mean. Treat others the way you respect others and yourself." Timmy responded.

"Now, the next time I hear you're doing that through anyone, especially your mentor, I'll be speaking to your parents."

"Yes, ma'am."

Timmy walked back to his corner of the room with Rodney and Aiden.

"I'm sorry too, Ms. Brams." Alicia stated.

"For what sweetie?" She asked.

"Because I told on Timmy, Alicia continued. "I just wanted him and me to share the book."

Aisha smiled at Alicia. She was a lot like her and her mannerisms showed too.

"Boys," Ms. Brams instructed them to come over. "Please come over and meet your new mentors."

Aiden, Rocky, and Timmy ran up to her in height order. It was their way of being tough.

"Alright, you three, meet Tommy, Rocky, and Adam – your mentors here at the clubhouse."

The three young boys stared at the three older men who looked similar to them.

"Hey Aiden," Rodney said. "Look, he looks like you."

Aiden smirked. "He does, but look at Mr. Rocky; he looks a lot like Rodney."

"Mr. Rocky?" Rocky thought to himself. "Am I that _old_?"

Timmy and Tommy took glances at each other. The two of them had spiky dark brown hair, glasses, and jeans but different t-shirts.

"I see you like the Power Rangers," Tommy mentioned to Timmy.

"Yeah, I like the one that was in White. He was such a ladies man. Someday, I want to be just like him." Timmy responded.

"Timmy Revilo!" Ms. Brams exclaimed. "That'll be quite enough."

"Sorry," Timmy blushed. "I was only joking about the last part."

Tommy laughed.

The last two Ranger women were Tanya and Katherine.

Tamya and Katie were having a tea party with their stuffed animals when Kat and Tanya walked by.

"Hello girls," Katherine spoke as she knelt down. "My name is Katherine, and this is Tanya."

The girls looked up and smiled.

"What are you two doing today?" Tanya asked.

"We're having a tea party with the bears," Tamya explained. "They like tea."

"Oh," Kat continued. "What kinds of tea do they like the most?"

"Lots of different kinds," Tamya answered. "They like yummy tea, honey tea, and other kinds of tea."

"Mind if we join you?" Kat asked.

"Sure," said Katie. "First, you need a hat."

Katie had placed a big pink hat on Kat's head.

"There, perfect! Now, Tanya will have a hat too."

She gave Tanya a yellow hat with a big bow on top of it.

As Ms. Brams walked around, she took note of all the cast mates with their child. Each of them was spending time getting to know them as well as find their inner child. The day seemed very well, but also it was a wonderful idea to meet with them individually.

Kimberly sat next to Kami at a nearby table where Kimberly wrote out her first journal entry.

_**May 9**_

**_I met Kami for the first time today. She seemed very quiet and shy at first, but I never knew she was a child gymnast like me when I was younger. However, I think that we'll be a great match. Maybe I'll teach her more of my craft – we'll see, it's only the beginning. _**

K. Hart

"What're you writing?" Kami asked as she peered over her shoulder.

"Just writing about today," Kimberly responded as she continued to write. "Why sweetie?"

"Just curious," Kami smiled. "Because sometimes I think you're writing about a boy."

Kimberly blushed as she looked up at Tommy as he helped Timmy out in learning more about martial arts.

Rocky and Rodney were talking in Spanish about cultures. He was fascinated that a small boy like him could talk to him about things that changed their lives.

"Really? I never knew your folks were from the DeSantos decent." Rocky said amazed.

"Yeah, my great great grandfather is a DeSantos." Rodney replied.

Adam and Aiden talked about soccer. As a teenager, Adam played for the Angel Grove Men's soccer team. Since then, he wanted to get into playing pro-soccer, but since married life has been his priority, he had stopped seeking his dream, but pursued to be a stunt devil at a local amusement park.

"I like soccer," Aiden replied. "It's my favorite sport."

"No way!" Adam exclaimed. "I used to play when I was your age."

After some tea parties, Kat showed Katie how to do a simple routine in ballet.

"Teach me that, Katherine." Katie tugged on Kat's shirt. "That looks so cool!"

Kat did a simple turn which Katie hesitated a little to try. After several tries, Kat demonstrated it to her.

"There you go," Kat said. "You got it Katie!"

Katie smiled as she practiced her little ballet routine.

Tamya and Tanya watched from the sidelines as Kat and Katie pretended to be ballerinas.

Aisha and Alicia spoke about animals.

"My mommy has a teddy bear at home we call peanut," Alicia retorted. "He sleeps with me every night to keep me safe."

"Aw," Aisha said. "How big is he?"

"He's bigger than me," Alicia giggled. "He's probably those big ones you see at the store."

Ms. Brams sighed to herself. She finally had seen some smiles in seven children's eyes. They each had someone to look up to. Someone to share their fun times with or perhaps perfect a hobby they wanted to learn or already know.

As she walked around, she noticed each of the seven children had a great bond between their mentors. The mentors smiled back as she made her rounds as she took mental notes.

Although, these seven adults had made a first impact, it showed great love and devotion each had shown that day.

It was almost like yesterday when she opened up the clubhouse at a young age. She wanted people like her – warm and friendly, but also approachable.

The seven cast mates had shown that. Each resembled a child she had taken under wings. They laughed and joked with their mentors as any child would. Also, they had not only made a new friend, but a friend that would always be there for them.

As she continued to walk around, Tommy interrupted her silence.

"Ms. Brams," Tommy asked quietly. "How long do you think we'll be here with the children, especially little Timmy, he's the greatest."

"About a month or so," Ms. Brams sighed. "We'll see Dr. Oliver."

**A/N: **I'm presently accepting some audience questions for the sequel. If any readers that are interested in participating in being part of the "audience," please send me a comment with your name and a question for a certain cast mate. This will help me out a lot to write the sequel in a much easier way.


	22. Boys Have Cooties!

It was already the third week the Rangers were to spend time as mentors with the children. Each them provided them smiles, laughter, and compassion towards their mentors.

TANYA'S CONFESSION

"I'm so glad we got to volunteer at the clubhouse today," Tanya mentions. "This is one thing to give back to our community. Who knows, maybe Adam and I will consider children in our future."

Tanya smiled with glee when she spoke about her first day with the producers. She had the feeling children were one of the special things in life. However, it taught her a lot about her than no other way could.

Today was the day the children could go to the park with their mentors. They were accompanied by Ms. Brams and the seven Rangers. It was a warm sunny day, so it was decided unanimously that the children would go to the park to enjoy the sights and sounds of Angel Grove Park.

"Who wants to play soccer?" Adam asked the children.

The seven children along with several others from the clubhouse had volunteered themselves in.

"Rodney," Adam said. "You and Aiden will be team captains."

"I don't want to play," Kami mentioned to Adam. "Soccer's a boys' game."

Adam laughed to himself, but excluded Kami out.

"Alright then, Aiden you pick your team. Then, you Rodney."

The boys picked out their teams.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Kami watched from the playground.

"Hey," Kimberly said. "Why aren't you two playing soccer with Adam?"

"Don't want to," Alicia stated. "Kami and I just want to play on the playground."

"Ohhh, so you two think it's a boys' game, don't you?" Kimberly asked.

The girls nodded.

"They have cooties," giggled Kami. "Yuck."

"Let's see what we can do here," Kimberly said to the girls. "Maybe I can teach you two some gymnastics."

While during the soccer game, Kat and Tanya sat on a blanket.

"C'mon sweetie!" Tanya cheered. "Block him!"

Adam sprinted across the field with Rocky and Tommy and gave her a smile.

As the soccer game went on, Ms. Brams and Aisha started talking about the clubhouse.

"Aisha, this clubhouse has been around since I was a young adult like you," Ms. Brams stated. "Since then, I have been short handed in the clubhouse, but as far as staff, everything has been going well. Thanks to you seven."

"It's not a problem," Aisha stated. "I'm glad we can help."

As the two women continued talking, Kimberly was showing Kami and Alicia some somersaults.

Katie watched from the swings as Tamya pushed her gently.

"So cool!" Katie exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

Kimberly showed the girls how to do a simple somersault.

"See," Kimberly stated. "Now, you try Kami."

Kami attempted but landed on her feet.

"How neat!" Tamya said as she continued to push Katie on the swing.

After the long soccer game, everyone came by the picnic table to cool off.

"How was the game?" Ms. Brams asked.

"Good!" Aiden remarked. "We won!"

"That's great." Ms. Brams smiled.

As Kimberly and the rest of the girls walked back, Timmy walked with Kami to the table.

"Boys have cooties!" Kami yelled.

"No, girls do!" Timmy retorted.

Suddenly, Kami tripped over her own two feet.

"Way to go, Timmy," Kami muttered. "You tripped me."

"Nooo," Timmy stated. "I didn't."

"Yes," Kami argued. "You did."

Kami sniffled as she walked her way to the table.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Rodney asked Kami.

"Timmy tripped me," Kami whined. "He did really."

Rodney looked at Timmy. He knew his friend didn't do a thing, but walk her over to the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," Aisha said as she handed Rocky a bottle of water. "Apeboy, Ms. Brams tells me that we should do something for the children."

"Like what?" Rocky questioned as he continued to drink his water.

"Well," Ms. Brams continued. "I was thinking a talent competition, or what do you five suggest?"

The others circled around Ms. Brams discussing plans for a future presentation done by the clubhouse to the children's' parents.

For the moment, Tommy looked over the seven children who have touched their hearts individually.

"Tommy," tugged Timmy. "I have a question to ask you."

Tommy left the table and walked over to Timmy.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I-I-I have a question about a girl." Timmy hesitated.

"Oh?"

"How do I know I'm in love?"

"Timmy, you're only nine!"

"I know, but I think Kami's cute."

Tommy recalled his days with Kimberly very well. They met at the Youth Center as teenagers and have been through everything together. However, senior year of high school was the worst, but he didn't want to relive it again.

"Timmy," Tommy said. "Maybe you should wait a while."

"Why?" Timmy questioned.

"Because," Tommy responded. "It's best to wait. I know I did."

He looked up at Kimberly and smiled to himself.

Momentarily, Tommy retreated back to his seat with the rest of his friends and the staff as they listened to Ms. Brams.


	23. Plans for Talent Show

THE BOYS CONFESSION

"We kicked ass!" Rocky exclaimed to the producers.

Adam and Tommy flexed at the cameras showing off their muscles as Rocky explained the game.

"Guys," Rocky retorted. "Cut it out, but check these out ladies."

Rocky gave a wink to the camera.

For the moment, as the Ranger boys were in the confessional, the girls were planning decorations for the talent show that was voted on.

"I was thinking," Tanya inquires. "I think we should have some sort of raffle, or something of that so that the audience can participate in them."

"I know," Kat responds. "Maybe the raffle can be of some sort of prize."

"Like what?" Kim listens attentively.

"Hm…" Kat thought. "Maybe the numbers can be small things from the kids at the clubhouse."

As Katherine explained further, she heard a lot of 'oohs' and 'ahhs.'

"See," Aisha smirks. "I knew there was a reason we love this girl."

The girls embraced Katherine.

Meanwhile, the guys were _still_ in the confessional.

They were making faces and joking around.

Tommy had put on the cha cha slide as part of their entertainment.

Adam shook his head and couldn't stop laughing.

"This my friends," Tommy mentions. "Are three men who can't control themselves."

"Can you keep it down?" Tanya hollered at the men. "We're planning here."

"Sorry!" The three men yelled back.

"Keep it down," mimicked Rocky. "Shesh, can't we have some fun in here?"

The women shook their head as the men continued to be their goofy selves.

While everyone was busy planning things, the children sat at the table helping with a color scheme with Ms. Brams.

"I like that color," pointed Katie. "That's my favorite color."

"Pink?" Ms. Brams questioned.

"Yeah."

"What other colors?"

The other children spoke out on different colors.

"Yellow!"

"White!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"SILVER!" yelled Nate.

The other children looked at Nathaniel Bruin, Ms. Bram's nephew.

"Okay," Ms. Brams continued. "What other colors do we need?"

Kami and Timmy sat next to each other picking out colors for the talent show.

"Can you pass me that?" Kami pointed out a piece of colored to Timmy as he was cutting several pieces of paper in a form of a hand.

"This one?" Timmy showed her the paper which was a white piece of paper.

"Yeah," Kami smiled. "Thank you."

Kami was the youngest girl out of the bunch. She was only eight and half whereas Timmy was nine.

She drew quietly with some crayons.

"Whatcha drawing?" Alicia looked at her.

"Something," Kami smirked. "Something for Ms. Kimberly and Mr. Tommy."

After some antics in the confessional, the Ranger men had walked back to the table and rejoined the women.

Tommy quietly had peered his head over the girls.

"BOO!" Tommy joked.

"Tommy!" Kat shrieked. "Stop that! We're trying to put numbers on these tickets."

Tommy made a face and helped out Aisha and Kimberly.

After many paper hands were made, it was time to glue them to the huge poster board. Each of them had their names on them with their mentor's name next to it.

"Wow," Alicia beamed. "That's very pretty."

**ANGEL GROVE**

**BOYS AND GIRLS CLUB**

_**Presents:**_

_**A Night of Talent**_

$5 per raffle

Proceeds go to the Boys and Girls Club of Angel

Grove

Prizes will be revealed later at intermission.

For the next couple of days, rehersals as well as practices would be held for each contestant. Each mentor and their child had a specialty they'd do that night. Some ranged in dances, music, or a mix of both. Rocky and Rodney had a ventriloquist act whereas Timmy and Tommy showed off some martial art skills. As for the ladies, Katie and Kat practiced their ballet rendition to _Swan Lake_.

Meanwhile, as everyone prepared for the talent show, Adam was in the far corner of the auditorium.

"Hello," Adam inquired. "I'd like to order four dozen roses to Mrs. Tanya Park, Ms. Kimberly Hart, Ms. Aisha Campbell, and Ms. Katherine Hillard, a bouquet of flowers to Ms. Ariel Brams."

"Okay sir," the operator from the florist responded. "Where should I send them to?"

"Send them to the Boys and Girls Club of Angel Grove, care of Ms. Ariel Brams. Thank you."

"No problem sir. They'll be sent to you tomorrow afternoon at two-thirty."

"Thanks again."

Adam thumbed his cell phone off and returned back to his seat to watch Rocky and Rodney rehearse their ventriloquist act.

**A/N: I'm still accepting questions to the sequel. The sequel will contain Q&A with the cast mates. If you've seen the RW reunion specials, you know what I'm talking about. So far, I have some questions for Tommy and Kimberly. If you're following along with the story line, you can ask several questions for any cast mate.**


	24. Who's Got Talent?

**Disclaimer: The song featured in this chapter is the song _Puddle of Grace_ featured on Amy Jo Johnson's album _Imperfect_ and the _Felicity_ soundtrack.**

It was the night of the talent show. People had been already been flooding the auditorium and tickets sold like wild fire as people entered.

"Thank you," Clarisse a staff member said as she received some money from a family. "Your support will mean a lot."

"I see my Mom!" pointed Katie excitedly.

Katherine was doing Katie's makeup for their ballet number when Katie was jumping up and down.

"Stay still," Katherine said. "Katie, just stay very still, okay?"

Katie nodded and relaxed.

Rocky and Rodney had the same matching outfits' on-blue jeans, white shirt, and matching shoes.

"Don't you two look adorable," Kimberly said as she snapped a picture of them both. "Say mentors!"

"MENTORS!" The two smiled.

Aiden and Adam were practicing their lines to announce the following acts.

Alicia and Aisha were in the next room putting on their wardrobe with Tamya and Tanya who were dancing together in a number.

The two girls hugged Aisha and Tanya.

"What was that for?" Aisha smiled.

"Just because." Alicia said.

"Tamya," Tanya said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Tamya answered. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Good." Tanya grinned. "Are we ready now?"

The three nodded and walked out to the corner of the stage.

On the other side of the stage, Tommy and Timmy awaited to go up.

As the stage lights beamed and the curtains went up, Aiden and Adam walked up to with microphones.

"Good evening everyone," Adam started. "Welcome all to the Boys and Girls Club Angel Grove talent show tonight. My name is Adam Park and this here is my buddy, Aiden."

"We would like to thank you all for coming," Aiden continued. "The fundraising with the show tonight will benefit in helping out the clubhouse as well as other areas that are needed."

"Later on, during our intermission, we will have a raffle which will include some things your children have done here at the clubhouse," Adam mentioned. "These range in paintings as well as other known artwork these children worked on for the past few weeks."

"Now, enjoy our show!" Aiden exclaimed.

The two walked off the stage. The first act was Marnie and her mentor Isabella, a staff member at the Boys and Girls Club. In their act, it was a hip hop act that they put together to the song – _Beep_ by PCD.

The crowd danced and cheered as they watched the two danced. The two danced to several parts of the song and did several simple stunts.

"They're really good," Alicia said peering through the stage. "Wow!"

The song had finally ended as the girls leaned back to back to finish it off.

"Up next," Aiden said walking by. "Is the karate styling of Tommy Oliver and Timmy."

The curtains went up as two blocks of wood stood on two concrete boards holding them together.

Tommy and Timmy were in sync together with high kicks and spins filled the air.

In the second round, another round of kicks was made as they jumped and kicked the air.

On their last spin was a spinning heel kick which would lead them to board breaking.

With flow and precision, Tommy and Timmy met face to face with their boards. They bowed at the boards before breaking it. Instantly, with one hit, the boards were broken.

Timmy growled as he broke his boards mimicking his mentor.

"Great job," Tommy spoke out of breath. "Great job, kid."

Timmy hugged Tommy and the curtains went down. Adam had walked down the aisle with different attire on.

"Wasn't that amazing folks?" he asked. "Up next, we will have the singing by Pablo Santos and his clubhouse member Macro, and some humor from Rocky DeSantos and Rodney Lopez."

While backstage, Tommy and Timmy high-five each other as they took a sip of their water.

"That was amazing you guys." Kat smiled. "You two great."

Tommy smiled back.

"Thanks. Hey, good luck tonight."

Katherine smiled back.

"Thanks Tommy."

Kimberly and Kami were afar watching the rest of the acts when Kami walked over to Timmy.

"Cool job, Timmy." Kami stated.

"Thanks Kami. You and Ms. Kimberly will do great."

Kami kissed Timmy on the cheek and giggled away.

"Ew!" Timmy blurted out. "Yuck!"

Tommy and Katherine looked at Timmy who was shaking off being kissed by a girl.

"Sometimes they just amaze me," Katherine said. "Especially Timmy and Katie with their antics."

"I'll say," Tommy said who looked at Timmy who was wiping his cheek with a tissue. "Hey Timmy, someday you'll appreciate girls."

"Ew," Timmy said. "Never."

Alicia, Tamya, Tanya, and Aisha watched Rocky and Rodney as they did their humor act.

"You're one lucky girl, Aisha," muttered Tanya. "Who would've thought Rocky would have quite the humor."

Aisha laughed and turned to her friend.

"But you got Mr. Wonderful," stated Aisha. "Well, we got two amazing men."

The women smiled as they looked at Alicia and Tamya. The two girls were anticipating and were already overly excited to dance.

"Thank you Rocky and Rodney." Aiden walked down the aisle. "Our next four performers are almost sisters. Although, their names are similar, so please give it up for Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell, Tamya Ford, Alicia Ruthersford!

The crowd cheered as the four danced as they walked down the aisle.

"Put your hands together," Tanya screamed. "Let me see you clap them."

The four danced to the Cha-Cha slide which got the crowd pumped.

"Now to the left," Aisha chanted. "To the left, now to the right."

Everyone followed them as they instructed as Alicia and Tamya danced on the stage.

As the two looked at the crowd, they danced and followed Aisha and Tanya's dancing moves.

"One more time," Alicia and Tamya screamed. "Cha cha real smooth now."

"They look really good," Rocky said as he watched. "Go 'head Babybear!"

He laughed as the crowd cheered and chanted.

As he turned his back, he watched his friends danced in the background while waiting for their turns in the show.

_**INTERMISSION**_

The crowd sat in anticipation as Aiden and Adam walked out to the stage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Adam inquired. "Each of you has purchased a raffle ticket."

"With this ticket," Aiden continues as he held up a sample ticket. "Each has a number that allows you to all have some sort of memorandum of tonight's performances."

"Some may be artwork or perhaps a musical cd that features all the songs that were being used tonight."

"Some may be clothing us kids have designed."

"Others, well, you'll have to find out."

"The first number is **78223**."

As everyone checked their tickets, a shriek from the crowd was heard.

"You ma'am!" Adam pointed out. "Do you have the numbers 78223?"

She nodded and Adam motioned her to come to the front of the stage.

"Congrats, miss," Aiden stated. "You have won a t-shirt signed by all of us kids here at B&G Clubhouse."

The woman smiled and retrieved her t-shirt.

"Next number is **456123**. The winner gets this lovely picture of a heart with a smile, and its signed by a young Picasso named Kami Marie Love." Adam held out the picture.

"OhmyGod!" Kimberly screamed. "I got it! I got it!"

Kimberly screamed once more before entering the stage.

Her friends patted her on the back as she entered the stage.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Aiden asked.

"Kimberly Hart."

"Here you go, Kimberly. You have just won a picture that you can keep from one of our fine young artists here at the clubhouse."

"Kami," Timmy said as he looked at her. "Did you make that for Mr. Tommy and Ms. Kimberly?"

Kami smiled softly as she watched her mentor beam with a touch of pink to her face as she was handed the artwork.

"Yooo Love," Alicia said to snap her best friend out of daydreaming.

"Wha? Sorry."

"Did you make that picture?"

"Uh-huh."

"Aw, so cool!" Katie said.

Kimberly returned to the back of the stage and strapped on her guitar strap waiting for her and Kami to go on after the intermission.

After all the prizes that were given out, it was back to the talent show.

"These last four performers are known to share the same passion – pink and good music. Our last performers will be Kimberly Hart with clubhouse partner Kami Love and Katherine Hillard with Katie Stone." Adam concluded.

First up were Katherine and Katie. Kat had introduced the song they were performing as well as the routine.

As Katherine started dancing, Katie slowly came forward. The two girls danced and spun around in their pointed ballet shoes. The two girls did an excerpt of one of the scenes which they had rehearsed over and over, and perfected it well. Kami smiled at her mother as she danced.

After several dances and spins, their scene was over. They took a bow and smiled for the crowd. The crowd cheered with delight with Katherine and Katie's dance. This was one of the impressive dances of the night along with the many talented children with their mentors.

Next, were Kimberly and Kami

A balance beam was placed onto the middle of the stage whereas Kimberly sat on the very end with a stool holding her guitar introducing the song _Puddle of Grace_.

_Have you seen yourself today?  
Could you recognize your face?  
Tell me tell me what to say  
Mine's lost without a trace_

Momma can you help me please?  
My hero just stabbed me  
With a knife that I did lend  
'Oh momma who's my friend

Tell me, tell me why do you go when all the diamonds have run dry  
Tell me, tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes

Katie did some twists and turns on the beam as Kimberly sang.

_Today had almost found my face  
I was almost me  
But my pride couldn't swallow what it ate  
Boy I hope you're happy_

Tell me, tell me why do you go when all the diamonds have run dry  
Tell me, tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbye's

How do you feel when all the diamonds have run dry?  
How do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes?

_Today I found my face  
Floating in a puddle of grace  
A porcelain doll with cracks to mend  
Oh momma I found a friend  
_

Katie felt her moves through the song as Kimberly continued to sing softly the last few words.

_Oh momma I found a friend  
Oh momma I found a friend_

As Kimberly finished the last part of the song, she looked around the crowd, and then at her friends. She teared softly as she looked at them. Three months surely changed them all. From arguments to pettiness, seven friends continued a strong bond through thick and thin. This was just the beginning for some of them, but to others a lifetime of memories to come.


	25. Arrested Development

It was already nine-thirty at night when it was already time to clean up the mess from the talent show. The crazy night led to cleaning up the whole stage before dawn. However, things got crazier that night.

KAT'S CONFESSIONAL

"Talk about a crazy night," Kat explains to the producers. "I can't believe how much fun we've had these past few months, especially with the kids."

Kat sat barefooted in the clubhouse talking to the producers about the talent show. As she continued to talk, her friends were cleaning up the stage while the other children helped as well.

"Look at this mess," Kimberly sighed as she cleared up the mess from backstage. "I can't believe we have this much to throw out."

"I know," Adam said in agreement. "Who would've thought this would be a lot of garbage to throw out."

"It's crazy with all this confetti and other papers that were used could fill up a recycling bin." Tommy said in agreement.

"Kami," Katie said. "Do you think they'll stay?"

"I don't know," Kami shook her head. "It would be so cool if they did."

Meanwhile, Alicia and Tamya were helping Aisha, Rocky, and Tanya with the trash.

"I got this one," Tamya said as she carried the heaviest bag of trash. "It's not that heavy."

"Careful sweetie," Tanya reminded her. "That's a bit heavy. Let me help you."

The two carried the trash bag together out to the curb of the clubhouse when suddenly a police officer stopped them.

"Hello, ma'am," the officer spoke. "Do you know where I can find the owner of these cars?"

"Is there a problem, officer?" Tanya asked.

"There is," the officer retorted. "I'm looking for the following people Rocco DeSantos, Thomas Oliver, and Adam Park."

Tanya couldn't believe her ears. Her husband had parked a few feet away from the clubhouse, but didn't realize that he parked near a driveway which had a handicap parking sign. As for Tommy and Rocky, they parked near two fire hydrants adjacent from each other.

"Do you know where they are?" the officer asked.

Tanya stood there frozen, unable to speak.

"Alicia, honey," Tanya said. "Go inside alright? I got to talk to this nice police officer."

Alicia went inside scared. As she ran inside, she bumped into Ms. Brams.

"Alicia," Ms. Brams said as she knelt down. "What's the matter?"

Alicia began to cry. She was frightened and was speechless.

"I-I-I saw a police officer." She spoke hesitantly. "They're looking for someone."

Ms. Brams hugged her and gave her a tissue.

"Go with the others," Ms. Brams said as she hugged her. "I'll be right in there, alright?"

Alicia nodded and went back to the clubhouse.

As the police officer and Tanya started talking and arguing, Ms. Brams went ouside.

"Can I help you sir?" Ms. Brams said.

"Ma'am," the other officer said. "We're looking for the owners of these three cars. Unfortunately, this young lady hasn't told me yet."

"Well," Tanya came to defense. "This young lady doesn't have to explain to you."

"Who are you looking for?" Ms. Brams eyes widened.

"We're looking for the following with these last names – DeSantos, Oliver, and Park."

"I wish I had my communicator right now," Tanya sighed. "Things would be done faster."

"I wonder what's taking Tanya so long." Adam said as he helped with the last batch of garbage.

"She's probably checking the parking meters or something," Kat said in reply. "Or maybe she's helping outside clean up the clubhouse."

"I'll go check," Adam said. "I'll be back."

As he went outside, he saw two officers talking to Tanya and Ms. Brams.

"Are you Adam Park?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Slater and this is my partner, Lt. Brown with the AGPD."

"Sir, can I see some identification."

Adam handed him his license.

"Here you go," Officer Slater said as he handed him his license back. "You and your two friends have to come with me."

"WHAT?!" Adam said angrily.

"Kim, can you watch the kids for me as I take this out with Rocky?" Tommy said.

"Alright," Kim replied. "Who wants to play a game with me and Mr. Stephen?"

Rocky and Tommy were carrying two big heavy trash bags when the two police officers spotted them.

"YOU!" Lt. Brown pointed. "Are you Thomas Oliver and Rocco DeSantos?"

"What's going on?" Rocky said as he put the trash bags down.

"You two are under arrest." Officer Slater answered. "You two are under violation in breaking the rules."

"What rules?" Tommy said.

"Rules of parking, sir."

"What the fuck?"

"Yes."

"You two come with me."

The two officers handcuffed Tommy and Rocky as they were escorted into the police car.

Tanya started to cry on Ms. Brams' shoulder as she saw the same done to her husband.

"I'll be back," Adam mouthed. "Don't be scared."

As the police car left with the three men, Ms. Brams and Tanya came into the clubhouse. Tanya continued to cry.

Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha ran over to Tanya.

"What happened, Tan?" Aisha asked.

"They have Adam, Rocky, and Tommy."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"The Angel Grove police department," Tanya weeped. "They have them. They were arrested them a few minutes ago We've got to get them out."

Her friends nodded and the girls tried to comfort their friend in order for her to explain.

Aisha escorted her friend to a chair while Kat went to get a bottle of water whereas Kim got her Adam's jacket.

"Now, what happened?" Kat said as she knelt down.

Ms. Brams explained along with Tanya. They knew they had to find a way to get the men back safely without harm.


	26. The Night in the Slammer

**Author's Note: _Hi all! I know the last chapter was awkward. Yes, I know parking violations are the weirdest things to get arrested for. However, this chapter pretty much sums it up. Therefore, the reunion story will provide more details. Now, onto a brand new chapter that has less of that whole crazy 'Arrested Development' sort of thing. _**

After some explaining, the women had entered Ms. Brams' office to make a phone call.

"This is going to take all night," Tanya sighed as she sat in a chair adjacent from the desk. "I hope they're alright."

"I do too," Kat replied as she began searching in the phonebook for the Angel Grove Police Department. "Don't worry Tan."

Kimberly and Aisha were digging through other phonebooks as well.

"Damn," Kimberly groaned. "There's eighteen plus districts in Angel Grove."

Meanwhile, the Ranger men sat in the jail together.

"This is ridiculous," Adam muttered. "In fact, this is bullshit."

"We get thrown in the slammer," Rocky adds. "For what – parking. How stupid can this get?"

Tommy sat there with his hands over his face. He still couldn't believe Angel Grove hadn't changed their traffic laws in almost a while. No wonder he didn't move back.

As the three men sat there, Officer Slater walked by.

"Let us out of here!" Tommy ordered as he grabbed the bars.

"You three better pay your dues then." Officer Slater replied.

"UGH!" Tommy spoke bitterly as he sat back down.

"Give it up Tommy," Adam sighed. "They want our money."

While back at the clubhouse, the girls dialed as many police districts as they could to find Rocky, Adam, and Tommy.

"Angel Grove Police District 4," the operator answered. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Katherine Hillard," Kat replied. "I'm looking for three men that were arrested earlier this evening by two police officers."

"What are their names?"

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, Rocco DeSantos, and Adam Park."

"Nope, sorry ma'am. They're not here."

"Okay, thank you."

"Any luck?" Aisha asked.

Kat nodded no as she continued looking.

"District 6, how can I help you?"

"Hi," Kimberly answered. "I'm looking for three people that were arrested this evening."

"Hey to you too baby," the male officer answered on the other end. "Who are you looking for?"

"First off," Kim complied. "I AM NOT YOUR BABY! Second, we're looking for our friends."

"Baby, I'll be your friend."

"Ew," Kimberly said. "Dream on buster."

She thumbed her cell phone to hang up on him and rolled her eyes.

"Next number please."

It was now Tanya's turn. She was their last hope.

"District 8," the operator answered. "How can I help you?"

In the intervening time, Rocky made his first out two calls. He called Aisha since he knew that she'd always answer her cell phone.

Aisha heard her cell phone ring and thumbed it to answer.

"Hello?"

"Babybear, it's me Apeboy."

"Where are you?"

"We're in prison, 'Sha."

"I know that silly, but where?"

"District 12."

"Okay," Aisha responded as she wrote it down. "We'll be down there soon."

"Okay, Babybear. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Rocky hung up the phone when he saw the police officer stare at him.

"How cute."

Rocky glared and walked back to the cell.

She handed the district number to Tanya.

"Oh Isha!" Tanya embraced her friend. "Thank you girl so much."

Aisha hugged back.

"Wait, how'd you get it?" Tanya asked.

"Rocky called my cell phone," Aisha answered. "They're in District 12."

Tanya nodded and hugged her friend again.

"You're the greatest 'Sha."

"Enough with the babbling," Kimberly said. "Let's get them out."

The three women nodded.

"Take my car," a voice from afar said. "It has plenty of gas."

"Thank you Ms. Brams," Tanya said as she retrieved the keys. "You won't regret it."

The women walked out of the clubhouse and into Ms. Brams' '03 BMW 330.

They waved to Ms. Brams as Tanya drove past the clubhouse.

"Stay safe my girls," Ms. Brams said as she watched them drive off. "Everything will be alright."

-11:45p.m.-

**Angel Grove Police Department**

**District 12**

"We're here," Tanya said. "I hope they're alright."

The four women got out of the car and walked up to the office.

"May I help you?" The female officer said.

"Hi, my name is Tanya Sloan-Park, and I understand that there are three men that were taken in this evening due to several parking violations."

The officer nodded and showed her the charges.

"Adam Park is your husband, correct?" The officer continued.

"Yes, yes he is. Where the hell is he?" Tanya spoke angrily.

She escorted him to the jail cell where Adam and his two friends were.

"Tanya!" Adam raced up to the cell. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I can explain everything."

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Tanya replied as she kissed his lips. "We're going to get you guys out of here."

"How much for all three to be bailed?" Tanya questioned as she turned to the officer.

"That would be $100 each." The officer replied.

Tanya took a deep breath and walked over to her three female friends.

"Are they out?" Kat questioned.

"No," Tanya answered. "They want $300 for all three of them."

The women's eyes widened and they couldn't believe.

"Hold it right there," a voice said. "I know these three Angel Grove citizens didn't do it."

The women turned around and to their surprise, it was Lt. Stone.

"Lieutenant Stone!" Tanya exclaimed. "I thought you retired years ago."

The older gentleman laughed and greeted her with a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Tanya."

"Office Barracks," Lt. Stone ordered. "Release these men and I will drop the charges."

"Yes sir," the female responded. "With pleaure."

Office Barracks unlocked the jail cell that contained Tommy, Rocky, and Adam.

"I thought I was going to die in there," laughed Rocky. "It felt so weird."

Aisha hugged her boyfriend as he came out of the cell.

"All just for parking tickets," Adam sighed. "Crazy."

"Thanks again, Lt. Stone." Kat said. "We can't thank you enough."

"It's not a problem Katherine," Lt. Stone replied. "My rookies are a crazy bunch."

Katherine nodded and giggled.

"Lt. Stone," Tommy said. "Mind if I borrow your handcuffs?"

"Why?" Lt. Stone asked.

"I might be arresting someone tonight." Tommy teased.

"Oh get a room!" Adam laughed. "None of that nastiness now, you sicko."

The seven Rangers and their friend laughed for a night in the slammer was another moment they wouldn't forget.


	27. Farewell to the Clubhouse

IN THE CONFESSIONAL

"That was crazy," Tommy said to the producers. "One thing's for sure, its pretty much not going to happen again."

"Parking tickets!" Adam exclaimed. "Who would've thought some pettiness like that would get the three of us in trouble."

"You're right guys," Rocky said in agreement. "Though, it was total bullshit that we had to sit in there, but I'm glad Lt. Stone dropped the charges."

The two men nodded with their friend's statement.

It was two weeks later and the Rangers had to say goodbye to their friends they had made at the Angel Grove Boys and Girls' club.

"We can't thank you enough," Kat said as she hugged Ms. Brams. "For everything you have done for us."

"You're welcome Katherine," Ms. Brams said while hugging back. "You seven will be in my heart, always."

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Kami were sitting by the same window where Kimberly had met Kami a couple weeks prior.

"Do you really have to go?" Kami said with a pout.

"Yeah," Kimberly said as she hugged her little mini-me. "I wish we could stay longer though. Maybe one day, you'll train in my gym for gymnastics."

Kami smiled as she hugged Kimberly again.

"Tommy," Timmy said. "Why do you have to leave? I was getting used to having you around."

"It's alright buddy," Tommy said. "We'll visit again."

While at the gym, Rodney and Rocky played one last game of basketball.

"It's going to be so weird without you Mr. Rocky," Rodney said. "I mean, who am I going to look up to _now_?"

"Hey, what's with the Mr. Rocky title?" Rocky laughed. "I feel so old."

"Sorry, I mean Rocky."

The two of them laughed and continued to play.

"I'll come and visit," Rocky replied. "You know you got a nice hook shot right there."

"Where?"

"Right there!" Rocky said as he stole the ball from Rodney.

Alicia sat with Aisha on the stairs.

"This is for you," Alicia said as she handed her mentor a box. "You'll love it."

Aisha opened the box. To her surprise, it was Peanut, Alicia's teddy bear.

"Alicia, you shouldn't have," Aisha said with a smile. "Every time I look at Peanut, it'll remind me of you."

"Kat!!!!" Kat screamed and raced over to her. "I want you to meet my Mommy."

Katie had tugged her mother's arm to meet her mentor.

"Hello," the young woman said as she shook Kat's hand. "My little girl has told me all about you."

"Like wise," Kat shaking her hand back. "Come, let's sit down and talk."

Kat offered her a seat next to the offices.

Tamya and Aiden sat next to Adam and Tanya talking about a new school year.

"What grade are you two going into?" Adam asked.

"Third," Aiden answered. "It's going to be weird."

"Why?" questioned Adam to his mini-me.

"Because," Tamya responded. "It's just different."

"Sweetie," Tanya retorted. "Third grade sounds like it would be a lot of fun."

Adam nodded in agreement.

"Aiden, I'm sure you'll like it. You're still going to play soccer right?"

"Yeah," Aiden with a smirk. "And be a power ranger on the side."

The four of them laughed and continued talking as they went up the stairs of the clubhouse.

As they went up the stairs, the window of the paintings from weeks ago stood plastered on the walls.

Each of them had their names they had finger painted.

"You guys, I'll be there in a moment." Tanya said as she stopped as she looked at the pictures.

Aiden and Tamya ran up the stairs and went inside.

"You alright?" Adam questioned his wife.

Tanya nodded and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Sweetie," she said quietly. "Do you think when we can have a little one return to Miami Beach?"

Adam looked at his wife whom he's known since high school, proposed junior year of college, and married after college beamed with a smile.

Tanya smiled back and pecked him on the lips.

"C'mon," Tanya took him by the hand. "Let's go in. We'll be late for the going away party."

"Alright," Adam smiled again. "Hurry, before Rocky takes all the cake at the party."

As they walked upstairs hand in hand, the going away party had just begun.

The gym was filled with tables of food to those were hungry for a bit of everything. Also, music blared as seven children and their friends danced around.

Suddenly, Ms. Brams entered the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

Ms. Brams took out her note cards and started reading,

"First, and foremost, I would like to thank seven special people that have touched our lives here at the clubhouse. Each of you has brought a lot of life into this clubhouse which provided friendships, strong ones that will last a lifetime. Once again, from the bottom of my heart and from the staff here, we thank you."

As she stepped off the stage, a big screen lowered down.

_**THE ANGEL GROVE BOYS AND GIRLS CLUB**_

_**Presents…**_

_**Seven Miracles, Seven Amazing Friends.**_

"_It was like yesterday, when seven young adults had entered our lives._

(Pictures of the seven cast mates blinked before the screen)

_They showed us things that we couldn't imagine._

(Pictures of Kami and Kim sitting on the balancing beam; Kat and Katie practicing ballet; Rocky and Rodney sitting on the stairs after the talent show; Aiden with Adam the night of the talent show, Tamya, Alicia, with their mentors Aisha and Tanya; Tommy with Timmy on his shoulders at the park.)

_They were our big brothers,_

(Pictures of Rocky, Adam, and Tommy playing a game of basketball with their clubhouse friends)

_They were our big sisters,_

(Pictures of the Ranger women sitting around in a circle with the girls talking and laughing)

_They showed us a good time,_

(Tommy and Timmy were making faces through the clubhouse door)

_Despite it all,_

_They were the ones who looked out for us._

(Pictures of the Rangers with Ms. Brams)

_To this day, we thank you all from all of us kids –_

_Love, Kamila, Kaitlyn, Rodney, Alicia, Aiden, Tamya, and Aiden _

_Clubhouse #3353"_

As the screen went up from the stage, everyone applauded. However, in the nick of time, Adam came up to the stage with the bouquets of flowers for the women in his life.

"I'm horrible with speeches," Adam joked. "But, Ms. Brams, we can't thank you enough. You showed us the way our inner child. We were able to be mentors as well as someone to look up to these children. On behalf of all of us, I give you these."

Adam handed Ms. Brams a tropical floral arrangement bouquet which made her smile.

"Thank you Adam," Ms. Brams teared. "And thank you to your six friends who have touched us deeply."

Adam nodded and smiled.

"When I call your name, please come forward and get your roses, he added

Katherine Hillard, Kimberly Hart, Aisha DeSantos, I mean, Aisha Campbell (Adam laughs), and my beautiful wife Tanya Sloan-Park."

The four women walked up to the stage and retrieved their rose bouquets and hugged their friend. As for Tanya, she planted a kiss on Adam's lips that left her speechless.


	28. Our Last Good Times Together

**Disclaimer: The following songs _Hopelessly Devoted to You, Stickwitchu, Kiss the Girl, and Promiscuous Girl _are from the artists Olivia Newton-John, PCD, Nelly Furtado, and the Little Mermaid soundtrack.**

It was the week before they had to leave, but it was their last few nights they'd enjoy being around each other one for a long time.

"I say we hit every club," Rocky mentions walking backwards. "I mean _every_ club!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Tommy. "Let's just have our last time together, fun but memorable."

The Rangers cheered on as they went out to celebrate. The night was young and time still didn't stop seven Rangers.

As they entered the first bar, loud music blared from the booths as well as in front of the stage.

Before they could do anything, a change of heart came upon Rocky.

"I say we go home. It's too crowded here and we can have our own party there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out the club.

As they entered into the van, the Rangers started chatting about the talent show.

"Your dance was amazing, Tanya." Kat said.

"Yours was too," Tanya retorted. "Yours had a lot of emotion."

The girls laughed and continued talking.

The other two, Aisha and Kimberly were talking about their favorite kids – Alicia and Kami.

"That's so sweet that Kami made that for you," Aisha said. "She has a big heart. What was her last name again?"

"Love," Kim responded. "I know, I'm impressed too, 'Isha."

"I can't wait to be home," Tommy said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to have a drink, a shot, and well…some lovin' "

Everyone looked at Tommy funny. He was certainly acting strange, but he must've been really tired or excited for a reason.

-10:46p.m.-

The Rangers had finally arrived home. Some were exhausted, but who could be exhausted when they haven't partied yet?

Rocky took out his ipod and plugged into his ihome which he brought into the living room. He blasted several songs that he had downloaded.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want  
_

"That's my song!" Aisha squealed as she started dancing. "C'mon Apeboy!"

Rocky followed Aisha onto the living room floor and started dancing.

While the couple started dancing, the others followed.

Tanya danced with her man Adam; Rocky danced with his Bear; and Tommy, of all people had two women in between him as they danced.

As seven crazy roommates danced, they enjoyed themselves as well as each other's company.

As the night continued on, a lot of dance offs were done between three men and four women.

"Whoever can last has to be the one to make the drinks tonight," Adam suggested a bet to his six friends. "Though, no nasty dances – that includes you Oliver!"

Tommy laughed as he was dancing.

"Who said I was promiscuous?"

"You are!" His six friends screamed.

"Oh," Tommy blushed. "Fine."

A night filled with good friends and laughter was a cure to any friend's life. This was definitely a time of being themselves rather than superheroes in disguise.

-11:15p.m. –

After some dancing, the bet was whoever could last the longest on the dance floor. However, as a result, it wasn't Tommy who lost, Adam lost to his own bet.

"Okay," Adam said. "Who wants what?"

"Long island ice tea, honey." Tanya suggested.

"Rum on the rocks," Tommy said. "I just want it light."

Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Just a can of coke, Froggy."

"And for the newlyweds," Adam teased. "Roc, what do you and 'Isha want?"

"We're gonna share a martini," Rocky said. "Two straws my good man."

"Kat?" Adam asked. "For you, Madame?"

"A key lime martini," Kat responded. "Not too much ice."

"Ohhh," Tanya joked "Fancy schmancy."

Kat made a face at her best friend.

While Adam was making the drinks, Kimberly sat on the couch drinking her drink whereas Kat sat next to her.

"I really liked your routine that night, Kim." Kat said.

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled.

"You know," Kat said. "Three months have changed us a lot."

"Yeah it has."

"No seriously Kim. I mean, I grew closer with you and so far – we haven't fought."

"Yeah."

"For once, it's not about Tommy."

Kimberly smiled as she sipped her drink.

"I'll say. Though, I'm glad we're this tight."

As they continued talking and sitting on the couch, Aisha had a notion for some karaoke.

"You guys," Aisha said. "We should have some karaoke. I'm dying to sing to someone."

Aisha sat on the floor digging through some karaoke cds hoping to find some songs that would be perfect for singing.

"You can't be serious," Tanya laughed. "You know how long it's been since some of us sang."

"I know," Aisha said with a delight. "But, I'm just in a giddy-singing mood."

For the moment, back at the kitchen, Tommy, Rocky and Adam were talking.

"Slow down," Rocky joked. "Tommy, rum isn't supposed to be chugged."

"I know," Tommy laughed. "I'm not stupid."

Tommy poured himself another glass as he talked to his friends.

Adam had taken half of his wife's long island ice tea as he handed her glass to her.

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem," Adam smiled. "I had to get some. It was too much."

"It's alright."

The four women sat in the living room taking turns in singing.

" 'Isha, put this one on." Kat said.

"Hopelessly Devoted (to you) by Olivia Newton-John," Aisha said. "That's a good song. I wonder who that is for."

" 'Isha!" Kat smirked. "It's for…"

"JASON!" The women screamed all at once.

"Alright you caught me," Kat smirked as she put the cd on "Yes, it's for Jason."

Aisha handed Kat the microphone and she began to sing.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first tocry  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you_

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  


After the song was over, total score for Kat on her song came out to be a 96.

"Not bad," Aisha who was amazed to see her friend hit the first high mark that night in karaoke. "Who's next?"

Tommy placed his drink down on the crystal table and took the microphone from Katherine.

"This song is for my friends," Tommy said. "Each of you has touched my lives individually, so here goes."

The video rolled _Stickwitchu _by PCD.

As the lyrics rolled, Tommy began to sing.

_Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh... _

_C'mon!_

_I don't wanna go another day _

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind _

_Seems like everybody is breaking up _

_And throwing their love away _

_But I know I got a good thing right here _

_That's why I say (Hey) _

As another song faded, the final score went up for Tommy.

"Damn," Tommy frowned. "I got an 84."

"Boohoo," Adam teased. "Next!"

He threw Tommy a pillow as he walked by. Tommy caught it and sat down.

"Who requested _Kiss the Girl_?"

No one responded, until someone spoke up.

"I did," Rocky said. "So? I like Disney movies, but that's because Mariel, my little sister watches them."

The cast mates laughed at Rocky as he got up.

"You're such a girl, DeSantos." Tommy said.

"Look who's talking," Rocky laughed. "Can someone press play?"

Tanya pressed play and Rocky began to sing.

"If you don't like my voice," Rocky joked. "Then, too bad."

_Percussion  
Strings   
Winds  
Words_

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her   
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  


As the third song had ended, Tommy looked at Kimberly again. He threw glances at her while Rocky sang. Moreover, he saw a smirk on her face and looked at him. As for Kat, she watches two of her friends get closer as her mind started thinking about Jason, again.


	29. Goodbye Part I

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading up to this part of my novel. I'm so glad everyone has had enjoyed reading this as much as I have written this all for you. For one, this was my first time writing a novel like this, but with all the reviews (good and bad); it was worth my hard work. I'm still presently accepting questions for the reunion, if you haven't sent any in, include it in your review. If you already did, thanks! You can send up to five questions per cast mate if you haven't done so._

The day had finally come – the day everyone in the Angel Grove home would start packing. There were many things to pack such as clothes, pictures in frames, but most importantly, memorabilia that were taken with them from Cabo. Although, they have been in a house for three and a half months, this taught seven people who were once superheroes that their friendship and bond is what brought them together.

_**AISHA'S LAST CONFESSION**_

"I can't believe the day is here," Aisha explains. "There are many things that I won't forget about this experience. For one, our friendship; and two, our fun times together. If it wasn't for those two things, I don't know how anyone could survive this house."

As she turned to the camera, she showed the viewers her bag that was filled with once clothes she had brought with her contained more clothes than ever. Shopping was a girl's ideal way of escaping the world, and Aisha had shown that.

Her other six friends were doing the same – packing and more packing. Who would've thought there was so much to pack? In every corner, there was a Ranger packing – from Tommy to Kimberly to Katherine to just about everyone else, it was a packing frenzy.

"When you least expect it," Kimberly responds. "You have to try to at least make room for everything."

She gently sat on her suitcase which contained half of her clothes. In realization, she had two more suitcases to fill. One of them was her carry on; the other was her other suitcase which was filled with other clothes.

Katherine was next to her. She was folding her clothing that she had brought from Los Angeles with her back to Angel Grove.

**_How do you think Jason would react to your homecoming?_** The producer asks Katherine as she packs her things in a neat pile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see me," Katherine smiles. "We have talked a lot since the email incident and I'm looking forward to seeing his smile."

With her pink and black suitcases pried open, she neatly put her clothes as well as some of her shoes that she had brought with her. With the many clothes she put in, she laid her picture frame she had with Jason and her on top.

As for the newly-wed couple, Adam and Tanya, they were busy packing all their stuff. They knew their stuff they had from Miami Beach had become smaller. In fact, with two big suitcases, they felt things feel lighter, but it might get heavier as soon as everything was put in.

"This is getting heavy," Adam mutters as he attempted to lift the suitcase. "UGH!"

Tanya laughed at her husband's attempt to carry the first suitcase outside.

"Don't forget," Tanya warned her husband. "We have more to pack still in the second one."

Adam groaned and made a face carrying the heavy bag out the door.

In the third bedroom to the left of the couple was Tommy and Rocky. They were packing their belongings as quiet as possible.

"Bathroom stuff (check), clothes (check), Cabo stuff (check)," Rocky thought to himself as he continued packing. "What else am I missing?"

Tommy was taking his clothes off the hangers and folding them into his suitcase. Like everyone else, his suitcase had clothes that he had brought the first day. As he sorted out his shoes, he emptied out one of his shoes that he wore to Cabo. He pulled the trash can next to his bed and started pouring out the sand that came out of his shoe. He shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Guess Cabo went home with me," Tommy said as he shook his head. "Good times, Dr. O. Good times."

Later into the evening, after packing for several hours, suitcases lined up the doorway of the Real World home. As their last meal together, a request was made to send out for pizza. Everyone sat around the living room and shared some of their memories they had these few months with each other.

"Hmm..." Tanya thought. "My favorite memory had to be with all of you in Cabo."

A loud 'awe' came around the room as Tanya was explaining her favorite times.

"Oh, and who could forget our revenge?"

The four women laughed and high-fived each other as they recalled it so clearly.

The next person was Adam who sat next to his wife while eating his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"My favorite memory was helping those kids at the clubhouse," he recalls. "I wish we didn't have to leave them, especially little Aiden."

"Yeah," Katherine agrees. "Those kids were so great. Katie reminds me of my inner child."

Adam jokingly glared at his friend and let her continue to talk.

"Well," Katherine began as she wiped her mouth from eating. "The most favorite memory I have is of course Cabo, but who could forget our boat ride we had?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cabo was certainly the highlight with the clubhouse coming in second. As Rocky reached for another slice of pizza, he was tagged to speak next.

"I-vant-to remember," Rocky spoke muffled as he ate. After chewing his food properly, he restated what he said.

"I want remember all the fun times we had," he continued. "I mean, I remember the memory of being with my BabyBear."

Another loud 'awe' went around the room as well as a smile that came up on Aisha's face. She kissed his cheek softly as he spoke more of being there for her when she got sick in Cabo. She knew his sincerity had shown through as a friend but also a boyfriend. It truly meant a lot to her. Rocky nudged his girlfriend to continue on with their memories.

"My memories have to be with all of you," Aisha mentions. "From Cabo to the clubhouse, to our fun times we had together here in Angel Grove, it was worth my list of memories. Oh and here's another memory we all won't forget – Billy. Our Billy, a doctor of medicine, damn, he definitely surprised us all."

Tommy laughed quietly to himself. He really thought that he was the only doctor that was known through their peer of friends, but he guessed wrong. However, he was next to speak about the memories he had.

"As we all know," Tommy recalled. "We have had memories of the good, the bad, and the ugly. We all faced it through warm smiles, talking it out, or perhaps reasoning. My favorite memory I have to recall is my moments with my friends. We taught each other to be patient, loving, and kind. Although some of us had our differences in the beginning, some of us grew apart from it, and became each other's friend. However, my favorite memory has to be with all of you."

He raised his plastic cup filled with soda to make a toast.

"This to my friends that I love and care about very much and have been there for each other," He notions. "This is to our memories."

"To our memories!" The six friends said as they clanked their plastic cups together.

"Well thank you Tommy," giggled Kimberly as she put her cup down. "My favorite memory has to be with getting to know Katherine more."

Katherine smiled as she heard her friend's memory.

"Kat, even though we had our silly arguments, you are still my friend. No matter how many times I tell you or the fact you tell me, there are other reasons we shouldn't argue, but I know how we should talk it out."

Kimberly reached over and touched Katherine's hand.

"Your friendship is what makes me stronger. Plus, if Jason ever gets on your nerves, you know there are six other people other than myself that will talk to you."

Katherine nodded and smiled.

After dinner, Rocky headed into the confessional one last time.

_**ROCKY'S LAST CONFESSION**_

"You know," He said. "There are many experiences in my life that I'm truly glad about. For one, I'm glad I was able to reunite with my friends in so long. Some of them, I'd say we'll keep in touch, but some will stay close to my heart."

**_Who will you miss the most?_** One of the producers asked.

"There's no doubt I'll miss all my friends, but I'll Aisha the most. However, I'll see her again soon since we'll be keeping in touch a lot."

As the other Rangers took in the last few hours together, everyone just enjoyed each other's company. There were a lot of laughs, tears, as well as more laughs to continue onto the rest of the day. For some, a struggle between friends became stronger whereas new lovers were recognized.

"I don't want to leave," Kimberly teared. "I already will miss everything we have been through together."

As she continued to talk, her friends started to cry as well. They formed a group hug and hugged like they never hugged before.

"You all promise," Adam spoke up. "We all keep in touch, no matter what the reason is, or what may hold for all of us these next couple months."

They all nodded and broke apart from the hug. Katherine dried her eyes and attempted to make it into the confessional.

_**KATHERINE'S LAST CONFESSION**_

She took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. As she looked directly at the cameras as well as the producers, her eyes welled up again.

"So, you're wondering if this benefited me in anyway." Kat teared. "Well, this bonding experience helped me a lot to know more about myself. People perceived me as this evil bitch, but I'm not. (Recaps of Kat's memories before she became a Ranger) We all know that I'm not, but I grew out of it. My six friends showed me that I had to look within myself. I thank Kimberly so much for being a friend that I could tell things to, especially my other two girls."

As Katherine sat in the confessional, Adam and Tanya knocked on the confessional door.

"Kattie," Tanya said while knocking. "Sweetie, we're coming in, alright?"

Kat dried her eyes and opened to the door.

As the three of them sat in the confessional, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Kimberly were exchanging numbers and emails.

"Please don't forget to write," Aisha scolding her best friend. "Girl, you better tell me what is going on with you in Florida and give me a hug to the girls in your gym."

" 'Isha," Kim said as she hugged her best friend. "You're always welcome at my gym, you know that. And you two…"

The men looked at themselves and started pointed at each other.

"Yes, you two," she smirked and continued. "You two are always welcome to visit me. I don't want you guys to be bitching or fussing that you haven't seen me in days, months, or even years."

"Even me?" Tommy said. "The _old falcon_?"

Kimberly punched his arm lightly.

"Ow," Tommy said as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

The agile crane smiled to her friend as they were talking.

"Yes," Kimberly answered. "Even the old falcon himself can come."

**_TANYA AND ADAM'S LAST CONFESSIONS_**

While sitting in the confessional, the two of them started talking about their memories at the clubhouse.

"The kids were great," Tanya mentions. "Tamya and Aiden were great. They were the best two kids that I ever seen."

"Yeah," Adam agrees. "Who would've thought Aiden was into soccer, but then again, he said he wanted to be a power ranger?"

The two of them laughed.

"We'll visit or email Ms. Brams one day to see how they're doing," Tanya added. "I can't wait to have kids one day."

Adam smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

The couple shook hands with the producers and headed out the confessional door. By the time they got out, Tanya noticed a taxi outside.

"You guys," Adam said. "There's a taxi outside."

**_A/N#2: Someone's at the door. Who do you think it is, and for which cast mate?_**


	30. Goodbye Part II

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is the end everyone. I never would've imagined this would be very lengthy, but it was worth all my hard work. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this. Be sure to check out the sequel when it comes out, there'll be a lot of surprises as well as other moments that the Rangers will be discussing on their reunion special.

**Warning: ** _In part two of goodbye_, _some of you may need some tissues for the last few parts of this._

oOo

As the couple walked out, they saw the cab driver put a sign on his window for two people which were unable to be read.

Adam approached the cab and knocked on the cab driver's window.

"Excuse me sir," Adam intruded as he questioned the driver. "Who is that you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for Adam Park and Tanya Sloan," The driver responded. "Do you know where they are?"

"I'm Adam," He pointed to himself. "And this is my wife, Tanya Sloan-Park."

As they continued to talk, Kimberly made into the confessional.

_**KIMBERLY'S LAST CONFESSION**_

"Well," Kimberly responded. "This is it. I must say, this was a fun, but wonderful experience. I got to know the people I was around with more and more each day. (Recaps of her and her friends) The more I look at it; many of my memories won't be forgotten. (Recaps of her at the clubhouse with Kami) But, most importantly, I'll be keeping in touch with many of them, especially one in particular.

She took a deep sigh and looked at her surroundings, and left the confessional.

"Well, son," The driver replied. "Don't just stand there, go get your things."

Adam smiled with relief and walked over to Tanya.

"I guess this is it," Adam said. "We leave Angel Grove and back to Miami Beach."

"Yeah," Tanya said as she smiled at her husband. "We better say our goodbyes now."

Adam nodded and took his wife's hand. "Let's go."

Tanya's eyes started to well up as her and her husband headed indoors.

"Guys," Adam said as he came in. "It's time."

Tanya embraced each of her girls. They all had deep meanings to her life and she wouldn't forget them; and then she hugged the men that her husband called his best friends.

"Tan," Katherine said as she hugged her. "We'll stay in touch, I promise."

Kat's tears began to fall from her face as she hugged.

"Man," Rocky said. "It's been real fun. Adam let us know man when you're back in Miami, okay?"

Adam high-fived his best friend and carried his suitcase out to the door.

_Tanya, you are an amazing friend. Through your smiles, laughter, and jokes, you kept us all going. See you soon! _ – Kat

(Recaps of Tanya and Kat from previous PR seasons, during Cabo as well as around town)

_My fellow yellow Ranger, You have made me a firm believer love is all that is needed. My best wishes to you and the frog prince. _– Aisha

(Recaps of them in Cabo with Adam, at the clubhouse, and at home)

_Tanya, I've only known you for a while, but you truly are a great friend. _ – Kimberly

(Recaps of Cabo)

After the many hugs and tears later, Tommy and Rocky helped with the bags and placed them into the trunk of the cab. Tanya had hugged all her friends again and headed into the cab.

"Take care of her Adam," Aisha warned her best friend. "I want to hear about all the babies and what not."

Tanya giggled and smiled. "We'll tell you one day, 'Isha."

"Take care you two." Tommy said as he shut Adam's cab door.

With a honk and several waves, the couple was off to the Angel Grove airport.

While in the cab, Tanya and Adam held each other close.

"Sweetie," Tanya said as she began to tear again. "I miss them already."

"Me too," Adam retorted as he wiped away his wife's tears. "Me too."

Adam and Tanya had a lot plans for themselves. One of them was to continue loving their married life. The couple had decided to stay in Miami Beach with hopes of a family in the near future. Maybe a little Tanya or Adam would be nice – life would only tell about this Ranger romance and where it would be headed.

"And then there were five," Rocky joked. "I can't believe this'll be all over soon."

His four friends nodded and waited as the hours went by for the next cast member to leave.

"I don't want to leave either, Apeboy." Aisha sighed as she placed her head on Rocky's shoulder. "Where you going to live since you and Carlos have separate apartments now?"

"I don't know," Rocky looked down. "I'll have to see if my mother will let me live with them again in San Antonio. We'll see."

He kissed her softly and watched as numerous cars drove by hoping they weren't for her.

"Where you going to stay, 'Sha?" Rocky retuning the question back to his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure yet either," Aisha responded. "I'll probably find something. Don't worry."

Meanwhile, Tommy, Kimberly, and Katherine sat on the stairs who sat there quietly.

"This was interesting," Kimberly said as she broke the ice. "But, the moments with you guys have definitely been memorable."

"Yeah it truly has," Katherine responded to her friend. "Tommy, any plans with your doctorate?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Maybe I'll put in my resume at Reefside High School. I heard they were hiring for a science teacher."

"That's great," Kimberly smiled. "Good luck."

"I'll keep you all informed," he responded to his two friends. "What if I'm not good _enough_? You guys know how bad I was in high school."

"Don't worry about it," Katherine replied. "You'll do great."

Kimberly nodded in agreement.

"You certainly blew away Billy and Jason that's for sure."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks guys."

Tommy embraced his two friends.

_**Two hours later…**_

As other cars continued to drive by, a van with yellow streamers flowed in the wind with a sign that said** AISHA CAMPBELL** in bold lettering. Suddenly, young man exited the car.

"Aisha Campbell," The driver said as he came forward. "I'm here to pick you up for your departure to Burbank."

Aisha gathered her thoughts as well as her belongings.

"Here," Rocky said as he helped her up. "Let me help you."

Rocky walked over to Aisha's two heavy yellow suitcases. One of them which had Alicia's teddy bear Peanut strapped onto the front; the other had a red ribbon on it.

As Rocky rolled down her suitcases, Aisha followed the suit of Tanya by hugging her two friends first, and then the men.

"Girl," Aisha said to Kimberly, her best friend. "When you and Tommy get back together, give me a call. I want dibs on a bridesmaid."

The two women laughed and hugged again, and then she turned to Kat.

"My girl, Kat," Aisha said as she rested her hand on her friend's arm. "We're all here for you, including me." She hugs her friend and turns to Tommy.

"Tommy," she continued. "The reason we were all brought here for a reason and it may be a reason for romance to rekindle its fire, or it may be a new chapter. Hang in there."

"Most importantly," she finalized her small speech. "Rocky, you're my other best friend who has been with me through the good and the bad. You have showed me that friends like us will be always together no matter what." With that, she gave him a small peck on the lips and entered the van.

As she closed the door, she waved goodbye to the friends she had known since high school knowing that the memories she had with her friends would never die.

_Aisha, my best friend in everything that we've been through, I just want to say we'll see each other again down the line. _(Recaps of the days at Angel Grove High)_ Maybe not tomorrow, but someday we'll see each other again._ (Recaps of their days together as friends at Angel Grove)_ Florida will have open arms to greet you as well as myself who will welcome you. _ –Kimberly

_To my 'BearBear, you've always gave me a smile when I needed one._(Recaps of them at Stone Canyon High to their first day at Angel Grove)_ A hug when times got rough, but you truly know how to touch a man's heart_. (Recaps of them in Cabo) – Rocky

_Aisha, you're a wonderful friend._ (Recaps of Aisha leaving MMPR)_ No matter what, you're always there for everyone, including me_. – Katherine

_Aisha, thanks for always making me laugh when I needed a joke to be heard as well as an open ear to hear as well as a friend to make me feel comfortable._(Recaps of Aisha talking to Tommy in the house)_ ­­­­­_– Tommy

Aisha is an optimistic woman who had a lot of adjustments in her life as a young adult. She went through giving up her "powers" to someone to becoming a future veterinarian in Africa. Little did everyone know that 'Isha was a strong-willed but determined person. She like the rest of them wanted to have a good life surrounded by family and friends. As she starts another new journey in Burbank, she hopes that time would only tell when she and Rocky would see each other again.

As the van took a left turn, Aisha's smile and waves were gone, **_and then there were four_**.

Rocky was on the phone with his mother in San Antonio.

"So, about San Antonio," Rocky said to his mother on the phone. "Can I leave with you and Dad till I get a place of my own?"

"Of course you can," His mother replied. "Rocco, we definitely miss you here. (Mariel was in the background screaming with delight).

As he spoke to his mother on the phone, he heard Mariel's voice.

"I can't wait to see you too," He sobbed. "Mariel, Rocky's coming home!"

"I want you home NOW!" Mariel screamed with delight on the phone. "Bwing 'Isha!"

He dried his eyes and laughed. "I'll see you guys soon, bye!"

He thumbed his cell phone off and waited with the rest of his friends.

"What she say?" Kat said as she looked at her friend who was almost in tears.

"She said I can come home and start my life up in San Antonio," Rocky replied as he continued drying his eyes. "Maybe I'll open another dojo there. We'll see."

Before the two could talk any further, they heard a car honk. Katherine had her back turned not knowing who was behind her.

_**Honk Honk**_

"So, I was looking for this woman," the voice said as he got of the black Jaguar. "I was looking for someone and I heard she was in Angel Grove, and she missed someone very much."

Katherine turned around in tears.

"JASON!" She screamed and ran up to him. With tears welling up in her eyes, she embraced her boyfriend as he stood there watching her.

"Kitty," Jason said as he released her from his embrace gently. "You know I didn't want you to go on that crazy plane ride back to Los Angeles. Planes are boring, so I decided to get you on my own. I love you Kitty no matter what" He thumbed her tears away and kissed her softly.

Katherine kissed back and turned to her friends.

"Hey Bro," Jason said as he shook his best friend's hand. "It's good seeing you again."

"Likewise," Tommy responded back with a handshake. "You definitely surprised her."

"Of course, Bro. I didn't want her to get on a plane and get all scared again."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you came to her rescue."

Kimberly hugged her big brother as Katherine got her things and placed them into the back of Jason's black Jag.

"Take good care of her, Jase," Kimberly told her friend. "She's a definite keeper." Kimberly winked at Katherine as they were conversing.

"Have a safe trip you two," Rocky assured his predecessor. "We want to hear about everything!"

"No prob, Rocco." Jason nodded as he got into his car and slipped on some shades.

"Nice ride you got there, Scott." Tommy joked as he tapped the back of the car. "It's really nice Bro."

"Thanks," Jason retorted back as he started the car. "I would've had the Mustang but the lady said no."

Katherine laughed as she sat in the passenger seat strapped and ready to head home.

After a couple minutes of countless laughter and jokes, Jason pulled out from the Real World home.

_Katherine, you have been an amazing friend. _(Recaps of Kimberly giving her power coin to her) _You have shown that you are strong in many different levels_. (Recaps Kat having fun in Cabo) _In every way, you're a true friend – even though we have our silliest fights, we made it through_. – Kimberly

_For a friend that was there for me, especially through the tough times in my life. _(Recaps of Kat talking to him by the lake in PR Zeo) _You are definitely a friend that is always there. – Tommy_

_Where to begin? Kat, you are like a sister to me. _(Kat and Rocky helping each other out the first day in the Real World home)_ In no matter the reason was, you're always a friend or should I say, sister that is willing to hear this whiny guy._ - Rocky

The honk from Jason's car notified they were on their way to Los Angeles. As Jason drove, he looked and smiled at his girlfriend whom he hasn't seen in three months.

As they hit the first red light on their journey home, Katherine laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jason asked staring at his girlfriend.

"I just missed so much," Kat teared again. "I really did."

"I miss you too Kitty Kat. In these next few months, I say we go house hunting. I've always wanted to see what houses are available in L.A."

Katherine nodded in agreement and just day dreamed the rest of the way home.

A new chapter had begun for Katherine Hillard, which meant starting it off right with Jason. Since their email incident, she and Jason became stronger in their relationship. The pettiness between her and Kimberly had faded; her friendships between Tommy and Rocky grew stronger. However, she was going to take one step at a time with her life, and today was just the beginning.

As another set of hours went by, three remaining Rangers sat around waiting to whomever was next to leave. Tommy sat by the hallway door throwing a deck of cards into a hat whereas Kimberly was looking through her digital camera. As for Rocky, he sat by the doorway looking at his cell phone every minute that passed.

Suddenly, Rocky looked up from toying with his cell phone.

"This can't be," He said rubbing his eyes. "Am I seeing things?"

He looked at the object that was coming towards the house. Little did he know what it was, but his reactions caught up with him.

"Guys," Rocky said as he got up from the floor. "Check this out."

Tommy and Kimberly got up as well and looked at the automobile that came closer and closer.

"No way," Kimberly said in astonishment as her eyes widened. "It can't be, can it?"

"Seriously," Tommy said in agreement. "Maybe you're seeing things, Roc."

Rocky stood there speechless as the object came closer and closer till it hit their front of their house.

"I'm looking for Rocky DeSantos," a man said as he put the vehicle into park. "Are any of you two gentlemen Rocky?"

"I'm Rocky," He answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Rocky," the man answered as he handed him the keys. "This is from Justin Stewart. He wanted you to have this."

Rocky stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Justin? Wait, Justin Stewart?" Rocky questioned the man who gave him the keys.

The man nodded and patted the young man in the back.

"Mr. Stewart wanted to give you this for a reason," The man continued. "He wanted to give it to a friend who was dying to drive this."

"Whoa," Kimberly said in shock. "So, Justin's giving him this because why again?"

"He wanted the guy he knew before a chance to drive what he couldn't before," The man spoke. "So, here you go – he's giving away his blue Mountain Blaster."

"Justin," Tommy thought to himself. "You're always be a Ranger my man. Certainly, you surprised us all."

Rocky excitedly gathered his things and placed them in the back of the 4x4.

"Wow," Rocky said as he got into the blue automobile. "Can you believe it?"

Who would've thought the former blue Turbo Ranger would give his friend his old "zord" to take him back to San Antonio? No one knew actually, but Justin had a big heart and wanted to see his friend enjoy it as much as he did.

_Rocco, you're an amazing friend. _(Recaps of Rocky in past PR episodes) _You definitely know how to make all of us laugh_. (More recaps of Rocky's PR life) _But, know when to be serious_. (Recaps of Rocky at the Real World home) – Kimberly

_Roc, what can I say buddy? You've definitely made a lot of strong friendships here. _(Recaps of Rocky and his friends) _Through the many years I've known you, you are one courageous person _(Recaps of Rocky in his ninjetti days)_ Best of luck with the dojo, man. _ – Tommy

"Hey," Rocky said from the driver's seat. "Catch you all soon."

He honked the horn as he sped off through Angel Grove in the car that he was given by a friend of his.

As he drove away, his next journey had started. He had many goals one of them which was to start another dojo in San Antonio. This was one way of starting his new post-Ranger career till then. However, through a friendship that he thought wasn't getting anywhere with Aisha, but it did. His love and affection for her showed and he wanted to continue being with her, but only time could tell.

As the day continues to go by, Tommy and Kimberly were the last two in the house. They sat around talking and laughing, but reminiscing about the past.

"Remember when we were teenagers," Tommy laughed at Kimberly's remark about the Tenga warriors. "Those huge crows that you had hated so much?"

"Yes!" Kimberly exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh-my-God, I hated those birdbrains so much."

"Cogs," Tommy said as he explained every creature that came attack on them. "They were crazier. They looked like putties with wires."

"We went through a lot," Kimberly smirked. "It's too bad those putties didn't think twice about hurting us though. All it took was aim for the 'Z' and they were done."

Tommy nodded and continued to talk.

"Kim…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to Florida?"

"Of course Tommy, why?"

Tommy stood there in a long pause and hesitated to change the subject.

"Just wondering, that's all."

"Tommy, no matter what circumstance, we'll still be friends."

"Yeah."

"I mean it."

Suddenly, Tommy leaned in and kissed his friend that he fell in love with in high school. Kimberly kissed back wrapping her arms around him.

The former and first Ranger couple kissed for a while hoping things would be back to normal before Kimberly headed back to Florida. Eventually, Kimberly pulled away and stared at Tommy.

"Wow," Kimberly said as she remoistened her lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Instantly, she smiled and glowed at Tommy.

"I think I've heard that before," Tommy smiled back. "Kimberly, there are things I want to really sit down and talk to you about, but…"

_**Honk Honk**_

"Damned car." Tommy thought to himself as he was caught in a distraction from a loud car honk from outside. He took Kimberly by the hand and tried to say what he wanted to say.

"Kim," Tommy began as he looked into her honey hazel eyes. "I've wanted to tell you many things on my mind since you came back. There has been a lot and…"

_**Honk Honk**_

Tommy sighed and tried to continue talking to her.

"Really Tommy," Kimberly said in reply as the sound of something distracted her attention. "There are many things that I've wanted to tell you too."

_**Honk Honk**_

As the honks from the outdoors kept them distracted, they couldn't continue their conversation, but to look outside.

The two went outside and saw one last cab pulled out front with pink streamers around it.

"Kimberly Hart," The driver said as he sat in the cab. "Your ride to the Angel Grove airport to Orlando, Florida is here."

Kimberly nodded and went inside to gather her things. There was a lot on her mind, but things were still left unsaid with her and Tommy.

"Kim," Tommy said as he gently touched her shoulder. "Need some help?"

The young petite brunette smiled in agreement to the man she once knew as someone that was close to her, but as days went on, their share of guessing games with everyone on whether or not they had rekindled what they once had.

As Tommy helped his friend with her bags, the stroked her soft face before she entered into the cab. She gently touched his hand and smiled.

"Please don't forget to write," He spoke softly. "I want to hear about the gym and about you." With that instant moment, he embraced her tightly trying to hide his face from sudden tears that would well up in his eyes.

She returned the hug and remained there for a few minutes.

"Handsome," Kimberly whispered softly as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "I promise I will."

As some tears entered her eyes, the two them gazed into each other's eyes, and reminisced silently.

"Um, ma'am," The driver said as he broke their little moment. "Your flight leaves in about two hours."

Kimberly cried again and kissed Tommy's lips before she went.

"Alright," She answered and dried her eyes. "Promise me you'll do the same."

The man she once knew smiled and dried off his eyes and gently kissed her hand.

"It was my pleasure seeing you again Kimberly Hart," Tommy said as he opened the door for her. "I'll never forget our fun times together."

"Same here," Kim said with a smirk as she got into the cab. "I'll see you soon."

Tommy closed the door after her and waved to the woman that he knew since high school walk out of his life again. Somehow, in his soul he didn't want her to leave. As he saw her gently wave, another tear flowed from her eye.

"Don't cry," He mouthed to her as the cab moved out into the busy street. "I'll be here."

Kimberly smiled softly as she saw the man she knew fade away. His smile, his laugh, and his warm nature kept her happy inside. As she left to the airport, she would be heading back to Florida. Florida was where she called home and the place where she had her gymnastics team. In the next few months, she'd be back on the road again, but this time it wasn't for a reality show, but for another gymnastics tour. However, whether she was going or not, she would recall the days of her youth back at a place called _Angel Grove_.

As the cab drove through the many areas of Angel Grove, Kimberly silently recalled the many dates she had with the man she once called 'Handsome,' and deeply sighed as it slowly faded away into her memories.

_**TOMMY'S LAST CONFESSION**_

_There are many things that'll touch my soul, and one of them is my friends. Friends are there to pick you up when you're down. Sometimes, they're there to make you smile. In the long run, they can touch your heart in many levels. Until we meet again, my friends. Until we meet each other again...Kimberly_. _It's not over till I say it is._

As Tommy carried his things out to his BMW motorcycle; he was surrounded by many memories he had shared with his friends for the past few months. He took a deep breath along with a sigh and locked up the place he once called home with six other people and placed his helmet over his head and sped off into the sunset.

"Destination: Reefside," Tommy said as he drove away. "Goodbye to the life I once knew."

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_(Lyrics from Lindsay Lohan's 'Over.')_

**THE END**

**Author's Note #2: **Well, there you have it – my novel is done and it's completed. Last words and reviews can be submitted. THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note #3:** The Real World: Angel Grove – Tears, Laughter, and Surprises will be out in April 2007 or_ otherwise stated_.


	31. The Epilogue

I arrived at Reefside, California the next day. Certainly, this wasn't Angel Grove afterall. All the sights, sounds, and places were very unfamiliar. I take a deep breath and take a glimpse of the city that I would be calling home in the next few years. Life didn't seem right to me. However, I know there's hope for everything. There will be times when I think about her constantly, but now, a new chapter must begin even without her.

Now, a new chapter has begun for me.

"Umm…" A young blonde haired girl behind me said. "Do you know where I can find this room?"

I nodded and showed her to the classroom.

"I'm Dr. Oliver," I said as I shook her hand. "And you are?"

"Kira Ford," She replied as she returned the handshake. "And these are my friends Conner and Ethan."

"Mind if we call you Dr. O.?" Conner asked me politely.

"Sure," I answered as I opened the science door. "After you."

I entered the room and took a deep breath at my surroundings.

"Good morning class, my name is Dr. Thomas Oliver and I will be your science teacher for this year."

And so, my life began. I am now known as Dr. Thomas Oliver, a legendary Ranger, a lover, and not to mention to add to the resume – a science teacher.


End file.
